


The Arkenstones Serendipity

by Maxkiki



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fix-It, I honestly don't know where this story is going so things are just gonna happen, M/M, Multi, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxkiki/pseuds/Maxkiki
Summary: Bilbo experiences a loss like no other and the pain is nearly unbearable, yet in the depths of his heart there is still hope and that sliver of hope blossoms as his prayers are answered and he regains what he thought was lost to the unshakable hold of death. The result of such a blessing he has yet to find out.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a fix-it fic that takes place after the movies but I will have some details from the book mixed in. It has been over a year since I have last written so I apologize for any mistakes, I hope it can be enjoyable nonetheless! I'm not sure where this fic is taking me or how long it will wind up so I'll give an update when I do know c:

The end of a journey does not have to end in sorrow and death yet somehow that is where we are, this is where the path has led us. The king lies in the center of the room upon the stone surface, his cousins Fili and Kili laying on each side of him clad in beautiful clothes like the royalty they are. All of the dwarves mourn with their heads down fighting off tears at the loss of their King and their comrade’s. Bilbo Baggins who has traveled from the little Shire oh so far through the mountains who is morning the most. While he had made many friends dwarves, elf, and man; he had lost the one that he was closest to. Now that such a friend is lost he begins to believe that maybe, just maybe he saw this friend as a little bit more. Bilbo stands at the side of the stone table in which thorin lies upon and after many moments of silence he finally gathers his courage and dares to look up.  
There he lay, all the grit and grime of battle washed away, forever sleeping as elegant in death as he was in life. His hands clasped over the Arkenstone, the heart of the mountain, the jewel to crown all kings. It glittered as bright as ever, sparkling much more than the moon or stars in the sky. And yet Bilbo cannot help but detest the stone as it had almost stolen the dear friend that he knew and caused the worst fight that they ever had, as well as the only fight that they ever had.  
All of the other dwarves begin to walk away as they have said all of their last goodbyes yet Bilbo stays silent and still for many hours for he had already cried all of the tears that he could, all that his little body could handle. Yet when he knew that it was time to finally leave his eyes began to burn as the tears well up and he cries yet again. Even though he knows he shouldn't, he lifts himself up onto the stone to sit on the table and lay his head upon his fallen friend, his hands forming fist as he grabs onto the soft fur of his coat, much like the one he always wore except clean and soft rather than rough and tattered from their long journey. As wonderful as the soft fur was it cannot help but worsen the situation as there is no warmth to it, there is no warmth at all. He knew that this is what death was, that when someone is lost their heart stops and can no longer pump warm blood through their veins. Yet he hopes still, uncurling one fist to lift his hand and carefully place it upon Thorins. His body shutters with a sob as all he feels is cold as ice much like the river where he had fallen.  
He regrets it now, the way he acted when his friend was taking his last breath. He was unable to handle the situation, his head pounding and bleeding. His heart fearful and racing. His hands sticky with blood and trembling as he tries to save him knowing that it was too late. Yet he lied to Thorin and to himself saying that everything would be alright and that he would live because that is what he wanted. But in the end, Thorin had apologized for his behavior, regretting that he ever wished ill upon such a wonderful friend and wishing him a long and fulfilling life, knowing that he had brought the peaceful Hobbit in far to much more trouble and turmoil than he ever deserved. In his last moments, he seemed happy to hear that Bilbo was glad to have been alongside him no matter how harsh or tough their journey was but unable to think of anything more he stammers as the light of life fades from Thorin’s eyes. His grip on Thorin tightens as panic and sorrow seeps into his very bones. He points up to the sky weakly to the soaring birds, turning the tides of battle. He tells Thorin that the eagles are here, over and over again.  
How he wishes that he had a bit more sense to him at the time, that he had the courage and the heart to tell him that he saw Thorin as a bit more. Maybe at the time, he did not realize it, maybe he did not know for sure until he had already lost him. But now as he holds dearly onto Thorins lifeless body, he wishes with all of his might that he would be given a chance to be back there again. Perhaps if he had confessed his feelings that he had for the king, Thorin would have died a bit happier. And maybe he would even be so bold as to have placed a chaste kiss upon his lips.  
If only more of their companions had accompanied him maybe he would not have gotten such a grave wound. Maybe if Bilbo had been more careful he would not have been hit in the head with a rock and passed out at such an important time. Maybe he could have helped Thorin. Maybe he could have used the ring to trip, to hit, to kill the white orc. To do anything that could have helped turn the battle in Thorin’s favor. Just maybe something, anything.  
Bilbo does not notice when Gandalf shuffles across the floor towards him, the sound of his staff tapping against the stone floor echoing in the room alongside Bilbo's cries. He gently places a hand on the hobbits shivering shoulders and speaks carefully as if talking to a young child. "It is time to go, my dear friend."  
Knowing he cannot stay here any longer, he nods his head obediently, tears falling onto the shining stone below him. He allows himself to step back onto the ground despite his legs wobbling in protest, to emotionally and physically exhausted to stand straight. He did not want to leave Thorin nor did he have the strength to but he couldn't be here forever. Before he can even take a single step the room begins to glow brighter, the orange light of the candles become less prominent as the white light of the Arkenstone shines ever brighter with a hum. Still, nobody knows the stones true purpose or the power it holds as the heart of the mountain. As the humming grows louder and more high-pitched to the point of a scream Gandalf wraps his arm around the hobbit and ducks down just in time.  
The stone shatters or rather explodes, sending sparkling shards in every direction piercing everything in its path. With the sound gone, the wizard and the hobbit feel it is safe to look around. The white light is gone yet a million tiny shards glow ever so softly in place. They cannot help but look in the horror as the pieces of jewel pierce the bodies of their lost loved ones. But the horror soon turns to confusion as the shards of the gem seem to fade away, leaving no mark or no wound that they were ever there.  
"How can this be?" Bilbo leans close to Thorin and peers at his hands where the Arkenstone once lie. Not a single sign of injury or remnant that the Arkenstone ever existed. Had heard the sound of the jewels screaming, the dwarves come rushing back into the room confused about what had happened. As Bilbo stands still trying to make sense of what he had just seen, Gandalf and the dwarves agree that it was simply the work of unknown magic. What would result from this none of them knew, none of them guessed either. For the Arkenstone was forever and always a mystery, no gem alike or even close to compare. Just as their surprise and panic fade away the sorrow fills them again, wearing heavy on their minds and again they leave, Gandalf gently accompanying Bilbo as he steers him away from the room.  
At first, they do not hear it or rather they believe it is impossible to hear it but behind them is the sound breath. It is Bilbo who turns around first, hope still in his heart despite the sadness trying to bury it deep down. And he cannot help but point warily, looking from his friends to the wizard.  
"I-Is it just me or are they... breathing?" It could just be him refusing to accept the harsh reality and his eyes decide to play tricks on him in response. But when Gandalf looks and squints his hand falls from his shoulder and he nods slowly just as confused and unsure as he was.  
"It does quite look like it. But it could possibly be magic of the Arkenstone affecting us." Gandalf had seen many illusions in his time and he had enough experience with the matter to know when there is one. But as much as he looked he could not tell if the soft rising and falling of chests was indeed an illusion or not.  
As if waking from a well-deserved nap Thorin sits up with a long yawn, rubbing the drowsiness from his eyes before slowly blinking and looking around at his surroundings. Fili on the other hand is much more ungraceful as he rolls right off the stone table and onto the floor with a surprised grunt. His eyes shoot open alert, smiling at his companions staring at him in shock. Kili on the other hand simply turns over on the table, perfectly satisfied where he is to continue whatever it is he is dreaming about.  
"Is something the matter? You two look as if you have seen a ghost." Fili lifts himself to his feet. "I remember we were up on Ravenhill to take down the white orc, had I passed out?"  
Hearing the sound of Fili’s voice, Thorin turns towards it and his eyes widen with surprise, a slight gasp escaping his lips.  
"Fili... I had through you to be dead."  
Hearing Thorin is what makes Bilbo’s weak legs finally give out from under him as he collapses to the ground in complete and utter shock. "Th-" He can hardly believe what is happening. His mind is racing so fast that it might as well be blank, because he cannot grasp onto a single thought. "Thorin..."  
The emotions hit him before his mind can catch up and as dehydrated as the hobbit may be from the sheer amount of hours he has spent crying in the past day, tears streamed down his cheeks once again and the hobbit cries louder than ever before, his sobs racking his small body, shaking visibly. The cries of the hobbit brings about multiple happenings. For one the dwarves rush into the room yet again to comfort their friend, secondly, Kili finally wakes up his eyes going to the sound of the noise, the hobbit, before they catch the sight of blond hair out of the corner of his eyes. He springs up from the table as he finally spots his brother and runs over to give him a hug thanking Mahal that he was alive. Thorin was not there when Kili had died and was not aware of it, but seeing the room and the clothes they were dressed in he could guess that all three of them were presumed dead. Seeing the hobbit in such a miserable state painfully squeezes the king’s heart as he remembers how he was there in his last moments. Yet here all three of them were as much alive as they were before yet they did not know why.  
Thorin gets up off of the stone table and walks over to the brothers gently patting them on the back to show that he was glad that they were both all right before he carefully walks over to the hobbit. He was sitting on the cold stone floor with his head between his knees. The rest of the company watched as their king walked yet again, still unable to believe their eyes. All were afraid to say a word in case it would break whatever spell this may be.  
"Bilbo..." Thorin speaks carefully as he lowers himself to his knees, putting a hand on his shoulder before pulling him close for a hug. "I am sorry that I had caused you such pain, my friend."  
At first, Bilbo doesn't move, this had to be a dream, this had to-  
But then he felt it and he knew it was real, truly Thorin was here, alive, and hugging him close. He knew it because he felt so warm, so wonderfully, thankfully warm.  
Bilbo throws his arms around Thorin, hugging him tight as it sends the king onto his back. It is then when the company knew that everything was real and that things were going to be alright.  
"Thank goodness you're alive! If you stayed dead I would have- I- I would-"  
Bilbo struggles with thinking because his heart was overflowing with relief and joy and thankfully the company chips in to help.  
"Killed him again?" Suggests Dwalin.  
"Fed him to wargs?" Gloin chuckles.  
"Eaten all his food?" Bomber gasps.  
Everyone chuckles and gathers around for a group hug, their friends came back to life and little Bilbo was smiling again despite his blubbering through tears.  
Thorin feels the hobbits grip fail and looks down to see Bilbo sink, quickly grabbing onto him so he doesn't fall back onto the floor.  
"Bilbo?" The group makes space when their king says the name in concern.  
Gandalf chuckles and he looks down at the hobbit fondly. "I believe it is about time that young Bilbo got some rest. I sent him off to sleep back in Dale the night before the battle but I am unsure if he actually took my advice or not."  
"I don't think he did. He was so broken over losing you after all. Not everybody has their friend die right in their arms." Balin states as he helps Thorin lift Bilbo up.  
Once again Thorin feels a tightness in his chest as if Smaug himself was squeezing his heart. He felt a great amount of guilt even if it was something out of his control. The feeling subsides as more positive thoughts kindly intrude on the negative ones. He looks at the hobbits sleeping face, tired and tear-stained and a warmth stirs. How lucky he was to have such a friend who cared so much that it broke him this badly when he was lost. He never wanted any of his companions to grieve this much upon his death, but rather to remember him fondly and move on. Looking at it now it makes sense how foolish those thoughts were. He has grieved many days since the loss of their home, he couldn't just look back at the happy days and move on. He had to reclaim what was lost. Even if it is impossible to reclaim what death has taken somehow he is alive. Maybe some rare magic pitied Bilbo’s suffering and brought him back.  
"I can take him to one of the bedrooms myself and I will rejoin you all afterward. Dwalin, I want to be briefed on the happenings since… my passing. Everyone else please send the message that Fili, Kili, and I are alive. If any of you find Dain then ask him to wait for me in the throne room." He orders before parting, the dwarves setting off obediently.  
Thorin makes his way to the small part of Erebor that has been cleaned out, the place where the company took refuge in the haste of their arrival. He sets bilbo down on the bed that he had claimed before, gently making sure he was comfortably warm and tucked in. The hobbits belongings were scattered about close by, his travel bag, his bedroll, his new collection of handkerchiefs that he has accumulated from borrowing those of others. He even had one from the elf lord, maybe at some point, he had planned to give it back but it certainly doesn’t seem like that now.  
The dwarf picks up the cleanest looking one and gently cleans the hobbit’s face, keeping his hand steady in hopes that they will not wake. With a satisfied sigh, Thorin smiles as he watches the other settle in, cuddling further into the blankets, his curly tufts of hair already making a mess where it lies on the pillow. He will surely awaken with a case of bedhead but to sleep so soundly is just what he needs. Thorin’s eyes soften as he brushes some stray hairs from Bilbos eyes, his heart squeezing again, this time causing him to place a hand over his chest as if he would be able to physically touch the feeling. He is overjoyed that he can spend more time with Bilbo, as long as their journey was their time together was much too short and hardly ever pleasant. He was happy, truly he was yet something about all this pained him. He wanted to do something with Bilbo, yet he was unsure what specifically as he has never had such a confusing feeling before. Maybe he wanted to spend a peaceful day with the hobbit, chattering without a care, or perhaps he wanted to simply be there with him for whatever adventure lies ahead. Whatever it may be, Thorin desired to remind by his side to watch him wake rather than resume his duties as king.  
Giving the hobbit one last tender pat on the back, he turns to leave, vaguely surprised at his own thoughts. He had yearned or the throne for years and had a taste of it for only a few days, but even still it was without a proper kingdom to rule. In spite of that, he now wanted to stay by his friend’s side but he knew he had greater duties to attend to so he leaves in search of his cousin Dain. He knew that if someone were to take the throne with both him and his nephews gone, it would be him. He did not mind, he rather liked his cousin Dain despite his colorful choice of wording weather it is compliment or insult, but being him it tended to be both at once.  
He first sets off to the throne room, and by the looks of it, someone had found Dain for he was leaning against the royal seat, the crown set upon it, ready to be worn. The redheaded dwarf runs a hand down his beard as he watches Thorin’s approach. “Mahal I cannot believe it.” He opens his arms and pulls the other into a strong hug. “The line of Durin yet again cheats death! Maybe we should call you Thorin the Deathless as well as Okenshield, a great king with a great many titles!”  
“I would have expected you to have taken the role already, have you not?” Thorin asks as they each take a step back so they can both comfortably wander as they talk.  
“We were going to hold the formal crowning after your burial but as that never happened, neither has my crowning.” He chuckles. “You’re a lucky bastard, I give you that.”  
Thorin tilts his head down in a polite nod. “I do not mean to steal anything from you cousin, but if you do not mind, I will resume my duties immediately.”  
Dain bows his head in return. “I always knew you were to be a great king, you have reclaimed your kingdom yourself and deserve it more than me.”  
Just as Thorin reaches for the crown he is interrupted with a rather concerned voice.  
“You might want to think ahead for a moment Thorin.” As if out of nowhere, as he usually does, Gandalf ambles his way over to the two, his canes tapping echoing in the large room due to its tall ceilings.  
The dwarf frowns and retracts his hand as he turns toward the wizard. “And why might that be?”  
“Thorin you were dead, yet you are standing here alive. Do you not wonder why that is?”  
“I certainly do but what does it have to do with me reclaiming my rightful place as king? I should take advantage of this blessing, should I not?” Thorin’s eyes squint ever so slightly, just as they always do when he feels threatened or offended.  
Gandalf sighs, he feels the reason should be obvious yet he must explain it and he has a feeling that this will not be the last time he will either. “The Arkenstone brought you back, something that we do not know much about. We should learn about the stone’s power wherever we can get such knowledge before resuming life as normal.”  
Thorin takes a step towards the wizard, glaring up at him “I still do not see why that affects my place on the throne.”  
“It affects you because you could drop dead again at any moment, that’s why!” Gandalf huffs in frustration. “We do not know if this is a permanent situation or only temporary. The stone broke and dissolved into nothing, there is no way to study it but to find books of the past that might mention it. Even then we may find nothing, but nonetheless we should wait a bit until we are sure.”  
Thorin’s brows furrow together and Dain runs his fingers through his beard, clearly displeased as well. “As much as I hate to admit it I think the wizard might be right Thorin.” He looks at his cousin with worry. “We can’t have our king dropping dead again, especially in the middle of something important.”  
Knowing that Gandalf was right, as he frequently is, Thorin scowls and crosses his arms. “Then what do you suggest we do?”  
“Well, word of your…” He waves his hand as he thinks for the proper word. “...revival has already spread so I believe it is best to allow Dain to take over temporarily, and we shall say that you need some rest.”  
“Rest?” Thorin scoffs. “I need not rest, I have been resting long enough. I am going to help my people rebuild our home to what it once was.”  
“I never said that you had to lie down as if you were still dead, I am only asking that you don’t do any kingly duties. Anything you wish, have Dain do the speaking. It will only cause more grief if you fall during a speech, if you ever feel like you are slipping back into death try to do it away from people. In your own chambers if you can make it there.” Gandalf turns to leave, his shoulders sagging as he sighs. “Just when I thought it was over, I must go out and seek for answers.” He takes a step before turning again. “Please tell little Bilbo that I will be back as soon as I can when he wakes, and whatever you do Thorin.” He looks at the dwarf with a serious expression. “Do not die in his arms again, I do not know if he can handle that a second time.”  
Thorin’s eyes are drawn to the ground, a hand going over his heart as he grips onto the fur of his coat. “I will do my best to not cause him more sorrow.”  
“Ah! And I almost forgot.” Gandalf steps towards the dwarf again and just as Thorin looks up, the wizard flicks his wrist, his staff hitting Thorin’s head with a ‘bonk’. “I wanted to make sure myself that you are not some grand illusion.”  
Dain laughs at the look upon his cousin’s face, the great Thorin Okenshield surprised and confused with wide eyes like that of a dog told that they cannot go on a walk while the owner is holding the leash. It is not long before his brows furrow again, turning to glare daggers at the redhead who holds his tongue yet cannot hide his amused smirk.  
“I am off then, make sure you do as I say, and make sure he sticks to it if you will, Dain.” Gandalf warns, knowing that the dwarves strayed from the forest path on their adventure here, even though he had told them time and time again not to. He only hopes that he can find proof that this is permanent, it is indeed a blessing to get a second chance at life, especially when cut short. He only hopes that his dear friend Bilbo does not have to go through such grief again, it was horrible to see him as he was when he lost Thorin. He did not know that the hobbit had grown so attached and he would not be surprised if he were to court the king. He knew Thorin held Bilbo dear but the dwarf has had his mind on retaking the mountain for so long he may not care or even know how to accept such feelings. In all of time, a king would have a queen to bear an heir to the throne, but Thorin was close enough with his sisters’ sons that he would surely pass the throne to them willingly. Both Fili and Kili have earned their way to the mountain and were undoubtedly more fitting choices to the throne than a newborn who only knows of peace.  
Thorin looks at the golden crown sitting upon the throne before his gaze returns to his cousin. “Have those who are able, clean the living quarters in the north and west first so the injured and weary have a place to properly rest. My company and I are staying in the east, I will most likely be there if you need me. We will continue to sort out the dragons’ hoard and store what will not be used for repair. Send someone with whatever goats are left to Dale and further if needed to find a steady supply of food, there is plenty of coin to bargain with.” Dain cannot help but smile as he listens to his cousins every word, Thorin was born to be king and it suited him well. He knew how to handle a kingdom and his thought out instruction was proof. “Winter is coming so we must make haste. The entertainment rooms and forges can wait to be cleaned until then, the essentials come first. Once every dwarf has a bed start sending out groups to hunt and forge. We can manage a few days off of what the orcs have abandoned in their camps nearby.”  
“At least those damn bald-headed mud fledglings are good for something now that they’re dead.” Dain pats his cousin on the back. “Don’t you worry, I had most of that planned anyway. You better get back to that hobbit companion of yours, when I went to say my goodbyes he looked like he lost everything he had, not just one friend. Twas the same look your father had when he lost your mother.”  
Thorin feels an uneasy discomfort bloom in his chest, warm enough to heat his cheeks ever so slightly. “Are you saying that Bilbo thinks of me the same way?”  
Surprise covers Dains features before a smug smile works its way from one ear to the next. “Not in the slightest but now that you mention it, a king needs a queen no? You already have hairs thanks to Dis, so you needn’t worry about who you want to rule by your side.”  
“Preposterous! There is no way a dwarven king can have anyone but another dwarf at his side, let alone one that can’t produce an heir. I would be overthrown for madness!” Thorin sputters, confused why his heart was so nervous from the mere conversation of such a topic.  
Dain holds his hands up defensively. “I am not accusing anything, but it does not matter to me what tickles your fancy. You are a good leader regardless and I’m sure everyone knows that. Dwarves have suffered long enough, we need a happy royal family to look up to so our hearts may be at ease. Not one fabricated just to produce an heir when there are already perfect candidates ready.”  
Thorin shakes his head as if it could shake the uneasy thoughts right out of his head. “It does not matter, we do not even know how long I will continue to take breath. Courting a partner without knowing that would be wrong and only leave the other in the most pain.”  
“But you do plan to court your hobbit?” Dain grins, wanting to get a solid answer out of Thorin because he knew if he said it, he may actually consider it instead of stubbornly continuing on his own.  
Thorin rolls his eyes with a sigh. “I have no reason to say more, hurry and do as I asked before and I’m going back to my-” He bites his tongue, his face heating up in both embarrassment and frustration with himself. “...hobbit.” He says quietly but Dain hears it clear as day, laughing heartily.  
“Good luck winning over the hobbit! It shouldn’t be too hard I reckon.” Thorin doesn’t even turn as he waves his hand dismissively at Dain who continues to laugh as they part ways. A little teasing couldn’t hurt and in a way, it was a form of encouragement. Thorin has never thought about having someone by his side, he has lost so much that he only believed in his family, the company. There were not many female dwarfs compared to males, and he can’t say he’s ever met one that’s ever tickled his fancy. Unlike most races, dwarf women could grow beards but never has strong or as thick. He couldn’t say he would fancy an elf either, as fair and elegant as they were, he would not dare say they were ugly yet he didn’t particularly like it either. Humans tended to come in all shapes and sizes so he can picture himself possibly with one but he doesn’t really like the idea of his partner being taller than him. Kili spoke of his love for an elf maiden, he would have to ask him about this.  
Thorin stops and sits down in the hallway to actually think this over. He has never once even grazed over this subject in his mind. “What even is my preference?” He asks himself as he tries to think of the basics when it came to a partner in marriage. He remembers Glion’s wife, she was a hearty woman and Glion loved her deeply yet Thorin can’t imagine himself with a wife like that. He thinks back to his time roaming men’s settlements looking for work, trying to remember if anyone even remotely caught his eye but he can think of nothing. The only hobbit he knew was Bilbo but as far as he knows, hobbits didn’t take kindly to the other races and prefer to keep to themselves.  
Well going through the races didn’t help him in the slightest, maybe he should focus on traits? He knows many who have their ideal type down to a T and it bothered him that he didn’t even have a single thing to say about what he likes in someone. Well, there are the obvious things, loyal, strong-willed, and kindhearted but those were pretty much what everyone desires, right? He would rather someone who stuck by him even when they’ve seen him throw a massive anger fit or forgives him when he insults them to their face.  
“Oh no…” The king runs his hands down his face. “Why do I suspect I am going to yell at my partner and seek forgiveness instead of the alternate of not yelling at all?” He bites his lip before he begins to chew on it. Who was he kidding, he was easily irritated and when his blood boils he snarls and yells like a caged animal. Maybe he wasn’t fit for having a partner, after all, there is no way someone would enjoy being with someone like that.  
The more time Thorin spends on trying to list out his good traits the more he realizes how hard it will be to find someone. Surely Bilbo was just a wonderful friend, such an upstanding person couldn’t fall for someone like him, no way. In the end, he is holding up four fingers for his good traits. To review them, even though it is not needed, he says them allowed as he counts them. “I’m a king, I’m rich, I’m handsome, and I fight well…” He then smiles as he remembers. “I can play the harp!” That’s at least somewhat romantic, playing music is a cliche way to win over someone’s heart but it’s the only thing he has that isn’t narcissistic.  
He stands up, feeling he has accomplished something, ready to go back to Bilbo’s side but as soon as he takes a single step he crumples to the ground again, head in his hands as he lets out an angry yell, frustrated with himself. “I still don’t know what I want!” He remembers Dains teasing and he begins to think of what it would be like if he were to court Bilbo. The hobbit was certainly interesting and a joy to be around, he can imagine their relationship staying strong throughout their lives, romantic or not. He’s been harsh to the hobbit yet he’s been forgiven, even when he shouldn’t have been. Maybe he actually had a chance of a decent relationship if he chose Bil-  
“Thorin? What are you doing?” Balin tilts his head curiously. “Is everything alright?”  
Thorin straightens immediately, putting on his usual cool and collected face. “Yes, everything is splendid. Just sorting out some thoughts, I was on my way to see Bilbo actually.”  
“He’s still fast asleep, fell off the bed once too, surprised everyone but we hauled him back on and tucked him right in.” Balin chuckles softly. “That hobbit is something else, he’ll be missed dearly when he returns home.”  
Thorin feels his heart sink when he hears that. He has always known that the hobbit would return to the Shire but he had forgotten, or his mind pushed that fact away because he would rather have his friend stay here where they could meet at any time. “Do you think he can be convinced to stay here?”  
Balin raises a brow, surprised that Thorin had made such a suggestion. “I had tried earlier when we still thought you to be dead. He didn’t think that he belonged here even though he knows the whole company is happy to have him. It’s a shame he didn’t live closer to the mountain, it’s such a long journey back.”  
Thorin frowns as he nods, not liking that Bilbo didn’t feel welcome. “It is a shame. If only we could travel as fast as the eagles, we could turn months into days.” The thought of how long he and Bilbo would be apart pained him. As king, he couldn’t simply leave for a while just to see a friend and the world was too harsh for Bilbo to make the trek back to the mountain on his own.  
“That would indeed be nice.” Balin smiles. “Maybe you can do a better job of convincing him. You are his best friend after all.”  
Now it is Thorins turn to raise a brow in surprise. “How are you so sure? Yes, he mourned for me deeply, but surely he has some friends back home that he knows better than me.”  
Balin sighs. “I’m afraid not, Gandalf told me that the other hobbits have always seen him as a bit weird because of his adventurous tendencies. Apparently it’s looked down upon greatly back there so he only really knows his family and his gardener. I heard he’s not particularly fond of certain parts of his family as well.”  
“It’s ridiculous to look down on something as noble as seeking something more than sitting around home eating and drinking like some farm animal!” Thorin hisses, fury flowing through his veins as he comes up with scenarios in his head of hobbits treating Bilbo unkindly.  
Seeing this Balin pats his shoulder. “Now, now, I’m sure they weren’t bulling him, just keeping a safe distance as they do with other races.”  
Thorin’s shoulders relax a bit but he will forever be suspicious of how the people of the Shire treat his dear friend. He should go with him and stay for a bit to make sure he’s not being mistreated. If one were to as simply as look at Bilbo wrong he would have an excuse to drag him back to Erebor where he will be treated like royalty. “They better have not been. I will not let anyone treat any of my family like that.”  
Balin has to bite the inside of his cheek in order to hold his laughter in as Thorin bristles like a cat trying to protect its kittens. “I suppose he is.” He smiles, glad that Thorin has gotten close enough to someone aside from the company enough to call them family.  
Thorin is snapped out of his possible revenge plotting, had not thought about what he has said for the second time today. “You suppose what?”  
“Bilbo.” Balin looks back down the hall to where the hobbit is sleeping. “I suppose he is part of the family to us now.”  
Thorin blushes as he scratches at the hair of his beard on his chin. “Ah yes… I suppose he is.” He clears his throat after a moment of awkward silence. “I should go check on him, I’ve been out for a while talking to Dain and-”  
“Go right ahead, once you’ve had your fill of watching him snore you can join us in the kitchen for some dinner, Bomber cooked up some stew.” Balin takes his leave, leaving Thorin in the hallway once again by himself with thoughts confusing him more than ever with how much it all conflicted. What he wanted versus what he should do, what he needed versus what is right, what is hoped for versus what will happen. All of it traced back to Bilbo and he grows more convinced that maybe he should court the hobbit after all.  
He walks up the hall and enters the bedroom, as messy it was considering the whole company took refuge here, it was comfy for it was a home at last. No more do they have to wander and sleep with the stars above through rain or snow. They now have beds and bedrolls alike scattered in no form of order around the room, weapons resting against the walls and personal trinkets beside each bed, making it easy to tell whose was whose.  
Once he is standing in front of the hobbit, he feels relieved to see him sleeping soundly, leaning close to fix his hair again and tuck him back in. He takes a moment to just study the hobbit, he’s never really had the time to just look at him and it would be quite strange to stare if he were to look while he was awake. Most of the exhaustion seemed to be gone, his features returning to their softer and rounder features. He never really noticed how big hobbits’ ears were since it was mostly covered by his mess of curly hair. It was not much different then dwarves, just a bit rounder. He can’t help but wonder how closely related they may be in comparison to men or elves, there was hardly much of a difference. The only main difference was the lack of a beard, it is sad that hobbits cannot grow them as dwarves are quite proud of them, but it is not a necessary trait in Thorin’s mind. Not having a beard had its own appeal, it allowed you to feel and see the softness of one’s skin without the hindrance of a scruffy beard. If anything it was much more… bare and intimate.  
Thorin doesn’t realize that he is running his thumb along the hobbit’s cheek until his nose scrunches up in the most adorable of ways. He chuckles softly as he stands back up to join the company for supper. He hardly remembers why he worried so much over something so simple, it shouldn’t matter if he knew what type of partner he wanted. The way people speak of love it doesn’t seem to happen with thought and planning but rather on the feeling at the moment. He takes a deep breath and regains his composure, it was very unlike him to act as he did earlier. Even if it was unseen by others, he tries to stay level headed at all times. Partner or not he was a king and had to act like one, he cannot let uneasy emotions overcome his mind or control his spirit.  
When he arrives in the kitchen all conversation ceases to focus on Thorin who takes his place at the head of the table, taking a tankard of ale and lifting it high. “The blood of Durin runs through my veins, I will not be taken so easily. Tonight we shall not mourn but celebrate!” Everyone cheers, all chatter resuming as they tell Thorin of all that has happened since he was on the top of the frozen waterfall. It was mostly clean up from war but it was grand to hear their companion Beorn had survived the battle, the shifter was a useful ally to have and a powerful one at that. While cleaning up the dwarves wind up singing the song they made back when they first started their adventure in the hobbits home, causing him to worry over his tupperware. Bilbo has certainly changed their lives in this single year, undoubtedly for the better, and for that, they were all grateful.  
When the time came for rest, the dwarves all hunkered down in their beds, Thorin noticed Kili was absent and Fili reassured him that he was safe. He did not say why but it wasn’t hard to guess that he was off to see the elf maiden which he grew so fond of, they have yet to set off back home as they are letting their injured rest. Thorin sighs and shakes his head, finding it hard to believe that the need to see someone is so great that you leave your family (who just came back to life) even if momentarily.  
As Thorin lies back in bed he looks at the ceiling, the candlelight flickering across it. The thing that they call love, he may not ever understand. Maybe he will be graced with such a feeling when he finds a partner, but for that to happen he had great doubts. As highly as he is seen he still feels undeserving of such love as it is described across the lands. He had much to learn when it came to manners as he has spent the last hundred years acting on spite fueled by hatred. Maybe he could learn from Bilbo, having the mind to use manners even when speaking with a dragon. He will ask when he wakes in the morning, he had much to show the hobbit after all now that the worm of dread was slain and his dragon sickness was no more. It will surely be a pleasant tour, one that he looked forward to as sleep takes hold of the dwarf, pulling him into an unusually peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those following this story with me <3 Still not quite sure how long with will be overall, but I think I will after another chapter or so!

Bilbo woke up as soon as the sun could be visible over the horizon, he didn’t see the sunlight however, considering they were underground deep in the mountain. His eyes immediately find Thorin, and he carefully watches the rise and fall of the dwarf’s broad chest, finding relief at the sight. Knowing that he was alive and well brought the hobbit great joy, and it reassured him that everything was going to turn out okay here in Erebor. They didn’t need the hobbit, nor did he belong here so he must set off back home for he has overstayed his welcome.  
Carefully, he gathers his belongings, putting them in his travel bag. He writes a note because saying goodbye face to face was too painful to bear, placing it at the end of Thorin’s bed so he could see it as soon as he wakes. He grabs what he can of the stock of food, hoping the elves will be a bit more kind along his journey so he can rest and replenish his stock without having to steal. Lastly, he takes the chests of gold and silver the dwarves insisted he takes, one under each arm as he finds himself a pony. There were plenty of goats, so many that he began to worry he could have to borrow one of those until he finds a pony in the back of the crowd, making sure it was friendly before stringing up his possessions before climbing up himself to ride.  
Luckily he manages to leave without running into anyone familiar, he can’t help but wonder where Gandalf has wandered off to but he is a wizard after all so he shall do as he pleases. He would feel safer having a companion but he wouldn’t want to burden any of his dwarf friends with escorting him home only to take the long journey back again. By the time he passes Dale, people are just starting to wake up, the streets still quiet with the occasional passer-by preparing to set up shop. He continues until he finds the need for a break, the sun high in the sky, and pleasantly warm against his skin, making the chill of the autumn breeze a little more bearable. He ties his pony to a tree where he decides to lie against, taking a few bites of bread and a sip of water before settling in. He closes his eyes, only planning to do so for just a moment, yet the warm rays of sunlight convince him into a nap with thoughts of pleasant memories.

It was at first sight that the hobbit felt his chest flutter when seeing Thorin. Not once has he ever found anyone that tickled his fancy in all fifty years he’s lived in The Shire. People thought him weird as he was too adventurous, and thus on his own most of the time. He has never grown so close to someone to call them a friend aside from his gardener. Despite all of the romance he’s read about in books he never dared to dream of being in love, for he accepted quite early on in life that he would be alone for the most of it. While the Tooks did tolerate him he had a bad reputation with all else, especially the Sackville-Bagginses. What a horror it was to invite them over but it was tradition to hold celebrations for one’s birthday and such so he adhered to them in hopes the people of The Shire would tolerate him enough for trade weather it is food or possessions.  
But as soon as Thorin stepped into sight from the dim light of the hall did his heart flip over and stumble, not a word came to mind, and not a word was said as the rest of the company grew silent at his presence. It was commanding their attention without a single breath or movement, he was told that Thorin was a king and he fits that role superbly. His eyes shined in the darkness, the silver orbs piercing through all thoughts of reason. His strong brows furrowed as if they were stuck there permanently, his lips pressed together in a thin line. With the few steps he took, his hair rolled off his shoulders in waves, flowing like a river ever so gracefully yet his posture was strong and solid, standing straight. Bilbos eyes roam from his wide set of shoulders and down his built torso before running their way back up as they scan his well-muscled arms. The hobbit could tell he was not a pampered king, but one that takes matters into his own hands. And upon hearing their mission and his role in it he knows that for sure.  
At first, he is delighted to be invited to join such an adventure but he mentally slaps himself into acting like a proper hobbit and does with worrying and debating if this was right for him. He sits upon his bed to think things through and that is when he hears the dwarves begin to hum. He peeks into the room where they all sit, Thorin leaning against the mantle of the fireplace, pipe in hand as he stares into the fire with reminiscent eyes, cold and staring. He begins to sing of the mountain, the others joining in as he goes, the rumble of their deep voices filling his home. It is the first that he has ever heard such amazing voices yet they were so very sad, filled with the sorrow of their struggle and loss of home. He can feel tears prick his eyes so he returns to sit on his bed, his heart aching for them. This is when he decides that tomorrow he was going with them to help in any way he can.  
When he wakes he is alone and finds himself rather offended that the dwarves thought him to stay in his home rather than come along. He remembers the excitement that flowed through his veins as he ran across The Shire, getting strange looks no doubt. But for the first time in forever, he wore a smile upon his face that stretched from ear to ear, the light of joy sparkling in his eyes that were before dulled by the constricts of living as a peaceful hobbit. Before his mind can enjoy more of his memories he is woken by the smell of the pony who decided to leave droppings far to close to him.  
“You had to relieve yourself over here when you could have turned the other way?” Bilbo stands, his nose scrunching up from the stench. “Have I offended you in any way?” He does not get a response, of course, so he packs back up and travels on. It is nearly dusk by the time he stops again beside a forest, gathering some kindling wood before starting a small fire. The pony had been slowing down and it was possibly sick so it was a good of a time as any to rest. He had believed himself to be more well-rested then this but here he was, tired from a days pony ride compared to the mishappenings of the way here, a time in which he still had the strength to carry on. It is possible that having the company simply helped his mind be at ease during the travel or perhaps it was the sheer adrenaline that kept him going. He was not in any danger now that the war was over, any stray groups were being tracked so as long as he didn’t see any of them he would be safe.  
He fiddles with the ring in his pocket, if he did see someone he always had the ring to disappear. He may have to abandon his horse which is a shame but he had to return home. He did not have much to return to in comparison to what he has gathered along this journey but most of it stayed in the mountains, where he does not belong. He was a hobbit, meant to live away from the world in a peaceful manner, he had to have an heir to his home but he doubted he would find one as he did not plan on getting married anytime soon. He sighs as he pokes at the fire, wondering if Thorin would make himself an heir. He had his cousins but it was only proper for a king to get a queen and have his own son.  
“A lucky dwarf maiden will have his hand.” He sits back, to lost in thought to do much else. “I’m sure there are many lined up to be by his side.” He chuckles softly. “I wonder who he will choose and if they will be able to bear handling him.” The thought of Thorin having a loving relationship with anyone was quite amusing. It was a bit rude but he knew his friend was not easy to get along with, but when he cared he really did, even if he is not so obvious at showing it. He hears something rustle in the forest and stands up alert, pulling out Sting to check it’s glow.  
There was none, that rules out orcs. A wild animal possibly? “Is anyone there?” Bilbo points the sword at the source of the sound and he gasps as the creature that slinks out of the shadow of the trees.  
“It is Gollum, hobbitses knows me very well he does.”

“He what?!” Thorin’s eyes widen in panic, his whole body already flaming hot with adrenaline.  
Balin sighs. “Bilbos already left. He didn’t say a word to any of us, but we did find this.” He hands Thorin a letter who snatches it and scans over it quickly. “It was under your blankets when we cleaned up this afternoon.”  
Thorin groans as he remembers throwing off his blankets when he woke up this morning, he must have covered the letter and missed it. “There is no way he is safe traveling alone, I must go after him.” He shoves the letter in his pocket as he hurries off.  
“Thorin!” Balin chases after him. “You should let him be, this was his own choice and you know as well as I that he can handle himself!”  
The king does not listen, yes he knew but he had so much he wanted to show Bilbo, he wanted him to enjoy more time in Erebor before traveling all the way back to The Shire. Visting him would be near impossible once he takes the throne properly- nevermind that, he may not even live very long according to Gandalfs theory.  
Thorin enters the makeshift stables they put together after the battle, the ones in the mountain were broken and unfit to hold any animal, most likely due to Smaug eating all the livestock when he first claimed the mountain. It was filled mostly with goats from battle and not a single one was standing.  
“What is wrong with them?” He goes up to one, gently petting its head as it rests on the ground, eyes half-lidded and tired. The ones managing the stables go from the side of the goats to their king immediately. “They have eaten some sort of berry, we found a basket full of them in the corner, it doesn’t seem to be poisonous but it makes them to tired to be of any use.”  
Thorin curses under his breath before yelling. “Who is responsible for this?!”  
The two caretakers cower, their eyes gluing to the ground. “We do not know… It was not us and there is no way anyone can enter. There is but a small hole in the side but not man, elf, dwarf, or even hobbit could get in. We certainly do not believe that Master Baggins did it either. He took our one pony and left as soon as he came this morning.”  
“And why did none of you think to stop-” He sighs shakily and turns. “Just make sure the goats recover.”  
Balin, who was still following him, knowing it was best to be the voice of reason when he is like this, goes to his side. “What do you plan to do now?”  
“I will borrow a horse from Dale.” He says as he strides through the entryway of the mountain.  
“A horse! You will not be able to reach the stirrups!” Balin’s eyes widen in surprise. “Surely you jest.”  
Thorin turns to him, his eyes cold and serious as ever. “If someone did that purposefully to the goats it is possible the pony he is riding is affected as well. There may be someone after his head.”  
“But why Bilbo? He is a fine lad who’s only ever been face to face with the dragon and they are dead!”  
“I do not know. But I must go with haste, he has been gone for over half the day, it will take hours to catch up to him.”  
“Thorin-”  
“I will be back with him, if we are not back by sunrise send out for me.” Is the last he says before he begins his run to dale, picking up a hammer that leaned upon the wall, he would not waste more time fetching his sword from his quarters.  
Balin rushes to find his brother, telling him of Thorin's plans. Dwalin only sighs, knowing he must follow his king, already running after him towards Dale. “Thank you!” Balin calls after him, getting a wave in response before he tells the rest of the company who were all ready to go out in the morning if need be.  
Thorin does not stop for breath a single time on his way across the fields to Dale, his lungs ached in protest and he was tempted to shed his clothing and hammer to make the journey easier but he had to make sure Bilbo was safe. He could have already been captured or even killed by now.  
Bard, standing in the watchtower finds himself an amusing sight, the king under the mountain who was thought to be dead, running towards his city as fast as his little legs could take him, Dwalin lagging behind. Since it seemed to be an urgent matter he does not tell anyone and simply rides out on his horse to the king.  
“Bard! Lend me your horse!” Thorin pants, clearly out of breath as he looks up at the man.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be dead? What is the-”  
“Bilbo is alone and I have reason to believe he is being followed. I must find him, so please! I will bring them back, I promise you.”  
Bard looks Thorin in the eye, he had lost his trust once but if it was for the hobbits that helped change the king's mind in helping rebuild dale, he decides to trust again. “I’ll allow it.” He slides off of his horse and to his surprised, Thorin holds his arms out like a child asking for a hug. He raises a brow and the king does not meet his eye.  
“Lift me.”  
“I beg your pardon?” He cannot hide the amusement in his eyes as he tries not to laugh.  
Thorin snarls in frustration. “I must hurry and find Bilbo, I will not flounder in attempts to climb up on your horse, now lift me onto the saddle and I shall be on my way!”  
“You know I could-”  
“Just do it!” Thorin snaps and Bard complies, lifting him on as he would his children, not bothering to hide his smile, receiving cold daggers before Thorin does as he said and takes off. Since he cannot reach the stirrups with his legs he holds on as tight as he can, praying he does not fall off.  
A few minutes later, Dwalin comes up to Bard who simply smiles. “Need a horse to chase after your king?”  
“Please.” The dwarf nods as he catches his breath. Bard brings a horse to him and looks at Dwalin who looks back at him. “You can command it to lie so I may mount, am I wrong?”  
“No, you are correct, sorry.” He says a word and pets the horse’s nose before it kneels. Dwalin climbs on easily before chasing after his king. He never thought he would ride a horse yet here he was, hoping that the beast will not buck him off at some point, there was much further to fall than with a pony.  
Thorin knows that the dwarf follows him but he does not slow down, surely he was aware of the importance of speed at this time so they ride for hours, as fast as the horses will take them.  
It is not until the skies begin to dim does Thorin finally spot the hobbit, he was sitting beside a fire far below the hill that he was atop of. A smile spreads on his face and relief floods through him, just a few minutes ride and he would be there.  
His relief turns to worry as soon as he sees Bilbo stand with his sword points, a creature approaching him from the forest. It does not seem to be too much of a problem until the monster launches himself at the hobbit, clinging onto him.  
“Bilbo!” He cries out, kicking the horse's sides to tell it to run. He must save him.

“You stoles it! You stoles my precious!” They hiss and Bilbo shakes his head as he backs up.  
“I have not stolen anything. And there is certainly nothing I would ever want from you.”  
“Liar!” They snarl before jumping at him, Bilbo does his best to swing his sword but Gollum is quick in slapping it out of his hands as he wraps all limbs around him. His hands roam trying to find the ring. “I knows yous has it! I knows it!”  
Bilbo does all he can to push them off, but he only causes himself to fall back, unable to hold his balance with the extra weight. “Get off! I don’t have whatever it is!” He holds his hand over his pocket, making sure it cannot be opened. When Gollum realizes this he does his best to get into that particular pocket.  
“Gives it!” They hiss before biting Bilbos arm that was holding the pocket closed, the hobbit crying out in pain, forced to let go. But before the ring could be retrieved the sound of galloping hooves could be heard before a deep grunt of effort as well as the clang of metal on bone as Gollum goes flying from both the strength of the swing and the momentum of the horse.  
The hobbit looks up in surprise to see Thorin, hammer in hand as he pulls on the reins with the other, slowing the horse. “Thorin? Whatever are you doing here?”  
“Finding you.” He states as he jumps down, kneeling beside Bilbo who only holds onto his now bloodied arm. “I had the feeling you were unsafe and now you are hurt.” He gently takes Bilbo’s hand off to see the wound, his face darkening with anger that anything dared hurt his hobbit like this. “I am taking you back, you need to be treated.”  
Dwalin finally catches up now that they reached their destination. He sees the blood and jumps down as well. “Go to Dale, it will be faster. I’ll bring his things back to the mountain.”  
“Thank you.” Thorin picks up Bilbo whose eyes widen in surprise before he’s set upon the horse. He then stands still, realizing he didn’t know how to get on the horse himself.  
Dwalin repeats what Bard had said, and the horse kneels down, the king making closing his eyes as he sighs. Of course, this was how he was supposed to get on the horse. He swings his leg over, making sure that Bilbo was safe in front of him, between his arms.  
“Let’s go.” He says simply before taking off, the hobbit taking this time to relax against the king’s chest as he kept one hand over his wound to help with the bleeding.  
“What was that thing? It tracked you all the way here.” Thorin asks, wanting to know about it so he knew how to keep his companion safe in the future.  
“I found it when I was lost in the goblins lair, I uh…” He bites his lip and sighs. “That is all you really need to know for now. What it is I do not know but it does not dare go into the light and eats meat raw. It believes I stole from it.”  
“Did you?” Thorin asks and Bilbo finds it hard to answer the question.  
“No, no I did not. I will tell you the full story another time.” He pauses, holding that the dwarf would not grow any suspicion towards him. “Thank you for saving me.” He chuckles. “Again.”  
Thorin smiles at this. “It would be my pleasure if I were to come to your rescue once more, as many times as needed.” He then frowns. “Are you not wearing my gift? No creature’s teeth should be able to piece through it.”  
“I am.” Bilbo pulls down his collar to show the shining metal. “Sadly it is not long-sleeved, if only he decided to bite a bit higher.”  
The warm moment ends and they lapse into silence, breaking it Thorin asks what has been on his mind since he left. “Why did you leave? You do not even have Gandalf to accompany you.”  
Bilbo chooses his words carefully, not wanting to upset his dear friend. “I do not belong in the mountains-”  
“Bilbo please-” Thorin begins to scold him for such thoughts but it cut off.  
“I am a hobbit, I have no skill in mining nor the crafting of metal. I am not made for fighting and I cannot live in a cave even if my home seems to be similar enough to one.” He reasons. “I left because I need to go back to The Shire. I was happy that you were well and I know that you will rule over a wonderful kingdom which I hope to revisit someday if ever I can.”  
“What should stop you now that the lands are more peaceful? Gandalf told me of what you had back at The Shire and it does not sound so great.” Thorin glowers. “You have nobody but your gardener by your side, they see you as weird for being bold and courageous. The lot of them sounds like a bunch of cowards to me. Foolishly living so happy when the rest of the world suffers.”  
Bilbo sighs. “You may be right but that is just the way hobbits are, they earn their living in their own way, eating and drinking and smoking pipeweed without much more of a care then what to have for the next meal. They are decent folk though, think of their happy bubble as their way of staying out of trouble. If they don’t go anywhere, they are forgotten and even the enemy doesn’t know of them as if they don’t exist. It’s a bit of a long term strategy but it’s worked.”  
Thorin huffs. “Doesn’t explain why they should treat you unkind.”  
“Because it threatens their safety if I go out on an adventure and bring trouble back with me.” He smiles, glad that Thorin cared for how others treated him, it was sweet how protective he was.  
Even though he understands it now, it does not stop him from grumbling about how he didn’t like it. “I want you to stay in the mountain for as long as you can take.” He wraps an arm around Bilbo to keep him steady as he urges the horse to go faster. “I have much I would like to show you, and whenever you do leave I will miss you dearly. I hope you to stay, you will be treated like royalty if you do.”  
“Hah! I am not royal material. I am but a mess compared to the company.” He chuckles. “I have a birds nest for hair, it is surely strange to you all that I do not wear shoes, nor do I have the capability of growing a beard.”  
Thorin raises a brow. “Is that what you think being royal is? Appearance?”  
“Certainly not! Everything you have, your heart, your courage, your sheer willpower to save your people is that of a great king. None of which I have. I am but a soft hobbit who dreams of bacon and eggs with a nice cup of tea.”  
“Do not sell yourself short my dear friend.” He leans closer to Bilbos ear to make sure he can be heard of the clopping of the horse’s hooves. “You have a better heart and mind than anyone I know. You would make a far greater king than I and if you will have my company, I would like you to remain by my side.”  
Bilbo feels his heart start to beat alarmingly fast as a blush creeps up his neck and onto his cheeks, praying Thorin doesn’t see as he attempts to sink into the fur of his coat to hide. “W-What use would I have?”  
“Many, your input on any decision would be excellent. I am sure you would be able to make the kingdom a better place.” Thorin smiles confidently.  
“I’m not so sure about that…” Bilbo peeps as the dwarf's eyes meet his, amusement sparkling in the kings as he looks at the nervous hobbit hiding, or rather attempting to hide, in his clothing.  
“We shall see what the future brings, but for now we must get you treated. That is a nasty bite and will take much longer to heal than when I-” He stops himself before trying to find kinder words. “-caused you great grief.”  
With such a long conversation there is not much left to the ride into Dale, Bard retrieves a medic and they do what they can to help the hobbit. By the time he is patched up, Dwalin has already returned from bringing Bilbos belongings back, returning both horses to Bards stable.  
“Thank you for your help.” Thorin says to the man. “We will return back home on foot.”  
“I am glad my horses were of great use. Now may I ask how it is you are alive?” Bard crosses his arms as he leans against the wall.  
“We are not so sure ourselves, Gandalf has set off to find out what he can. Do not be surprised if I-” He stops and leans close to Bilbo doesn’t overhear. “If I am to be dead again.”  
The man squints his eyes before looking over to where the hobbit is sitting, resting before the walk back home. “Does he not know?”  
“He has…. Grieved far too much already. I cannot cause him to worry about what may not happen.” Thorin’s voice is strict. “You do not tell him of this.”  
Bard rolls his eyes. “This is not something you should hide. Surely you can see how he cares for you.”  
The king swallows hard. “He is… A better friend then any man can ask for, but it is why I must not tell him.”  
“A friend?” Bard cannot help but laugh. “That is all you see?”  
Thorin looks up at the man confused. “What is it you are trying to say?”  
“Nevermind. You should be going home. If you do not see it yet you will see it in time. Hopefully, before it is too late. You have been given a second chance at life after all. Use it well.” Bard says before going back to his watch at the tower. Thorin goes back to Bilbo and Dwalin who stand upon seeing him, ready for their trip home.

The whole company is relieved when they arrive, thankful that Bilbo does not have more grave of an injury. They still check over him anyways to make sure that he was patched up properly before Thorin walks with up to their sleeping quarters for rest. The hobbit makes himself comfortable, asking the king if he could bring a glass of water which he happily obliges. When in the kitchen Thorin spots a freshly made pie and decides to get a slice for Bilbo while he’s at it. Best to be prepared in case he was hungry as well then taking another trip.  
When he walks back in the hobbit laughs in surprise. “Couldn’t resist a snack?”  
“I got it for you actually, in case you haven’t had enough on the road.” Thorin hands him the water as he sets the plate on the bedside table or rather a box that acted as one.  
“I am quite pleased with the water alone, thank you though. You should have it.” He says before taking a sip.  
The king looks at the pie, which did indeed look appetizing. “And why is that?”  
Bilbo smiles, sitting up in bed, holding his cup with both hands. “Because I know you haven’t rested one bit since you realized I was missing, have you?”  
The dwarf only scowls, taking the plate and shoving a forkful into his mouth. “Am I that easy to read?”  
Bilbo shrugs. “I think I’ve grown to know you well enough to guess. Now if you don’t mind, I have had quite the long day and would like some rest before the rest of the company comes in and snores the night away.”  
Licking some glaze from his upper lip, Thorin nods. “I shall bother you no more on this night, but promise me one thing.”  
The hobbit looks up at the dwarf curiously. “And what is that?”  
“Be here.” Thorin’s face is serious as he speaks in a low rumble, his tone almost begging. “When the sun rises again, stay.”  
Bilbo smiles. “I can do that. If I can I’ll help out with breakfast.”  
Thorin feels the edges of his lips turn up in a small smile, relieved. “I wish you a peaceful sleep then, Master Baggins.”  
Just as the hobbit gets himself comfortable, Thorin feels a wave of tiredness throughout his body. He almost drops the plate he was holding, worry filling his mind as his eyes begin to blur. Was this it? What Gandalf had mentioned if the stone was only temporary? He could not drop dead again here, especially right next to the hobbit.  
Trying to remain calm and not panic, he wills his legs to hold him steady as he stumbles out of the room, leaving the plate on a shelf as he makes his way downstairs until there is no sign of anyone. He sits on a step and rubs his eyes, trying to will himself to stay awake. He could not so exhausted that he couldn’t keep himself awake, it has hardly been a day and he had a full night’s rest. He was always able to push himself far past this, there had to be a reason why he felt so suddenly tired.  
“I have hardly spent any of my extra given time the way I want. Do not end now.” He speaks to whatever power it is that brought him back, his head in his hands, fear crawling around his mind greater than ever before. He was not afraid of death before but now he was, not for his sake but that of others, specifically Bilbo.  
“Mahal… Please.” He prays as he leans against the wall, his consciousness beginning to fade. “I cannot bring such sorrow upon him again… I can hardly bear the thought…” He tries so very hard to just stay awake, to at least keep an eye open but they only grew heavier, closing on their own as he slumps further down the wall. His last thoughts before darkness envelopes is that of his hobbit, smiling to him just moments earlier with his promise to stay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I may wind up doing only one or two more chapters for this, I am a bit stuck with it at the moment and that is why this chapter is shorter. I do have ideas for other bagginshield fics in alternate universes that I hope to write in the future though! I also do asks/drabbles on my Tumblr (also named Maxkiki) if you wish to throw some at me there.

"Why would you make a pie with barries you know nothing about?" Balin runs a hand down his face with an exasperated sigh.  
Bomber puts his hands on his hips and a pout on his lips. "Why did someone collect them in a basket if they weren't for eating?"  
Balin shrugs, cleaning up the leftover barries to be thrown out. "We don't know, but they made the goats tired as if they just got back from battle. I should have thrown them away after Thorin left to fetch Bilbo. Did you eat it? I would guess you to be asleep by now."  
"I was out for a bit and when I was back it was gone. If anyone's asleep already it's probably them." Bomber throws out the rest of the pie with a frown. Such a waste.  
The old Hobbit makes his way up towards the sleeping quarters, running into Fili and Kili. "Has anyone turned in for the night yet?"  
The brothers shrug in near unison. "We just found a plate on the hallway shelf and were bringing it back."  
Balin takes a peek at the plate, but all that was left were crumbs so he simply nods before they continue their separate ways, finding Bilbo the only one asleep. He chuckles softly, of course, it was the hobbit, they sure loved their food, nearly as much as Bomber. As he turns to leave he accidentally stubs his foot, the metal toe clanking against the stone wall. This wakes the hobbit, causing him to sit up, looking around wearily.  
"Sorry to wake you." The old dwarf smiles apologetically.  
"It's perfectly fine. Haven't been asleep for long anyway." He yawns as he rubs his eyes, still wanting to help whenever and wherever he could despite his injury. "Did you need something?"  
The dwarf shakes his head but decides to ask something anyway. "Not really, I'll let you rest. Did you enjoy the pie Bomber made?"  
Bilbo chuckles, his voice rough from sleep. "Thorin ate it actually, he hadn't eaten all day after all."  
Balin's eyebrows raise in surprise, he hasn't seen Thorin in a while, and now he knows why. He probably dropped wherever he was without telling anyone. "I see. Well, I'll let you go back to sleep, I need to check in with my brother anyway."  
Still plenty tired and in need of sleep, the hobbit lies back down, easily slipping back into dreamland. Balin, on the other hand, began his search for Thorin, asking around if anyone has seen him. Most didn't, and he sent them up for the night in order to avoid panic that the king was missing. After a lot of wandering, he finds the dwarf in the stairwell, without a doubt in a very deep sleep. He wraps his arms under Thorins and begins to drag him up the stairs, giving up after about eight steps.  
Putting his hands on his hips he sighs. "Of course it had to be the stairs." He flicks Thorin's forehead, Mahal knows he wouldn't if he was awake. "You saw those barries just this morning and you ate 'em up without a second thought. I can't believe you sometimes." With a deep breath, he begins to drag Thorin again, eventually giving up and going back up to the sleeping quarters himself, sending Fili and Kili down to grab him. The brothers carry their uncle to his bed, Balin telling the company why he's fast asleep, everyone getting a good chuckle before turning in for the night themselves. At this point, Bilbo was far too deep asleep to be woken up by the noise, he will have to hear of the story in the morning.

Thorin wakes around noon, drowsy at first but soon enough he sits up straight as a board, patting himself down to be sure he was still whole. Balin had been waiting for him to wake, sitting in a chair nearby, just reading a book to pass the time. "You ate the same barries that were fed to the goats, you're fine."  
"Why were they made into a pie?" Thorin's brows furrow, feeling like this was not entirely his own fault. He did not want to believe that he was to blame for his own panic, some of the most he's had in his entire life. He thought he was going to die because the stones magic had finally run its course but it was just because he ate a slice of pie? The company had already had quite a laugh over this he assumes, it was frustratingly ridiculous.  
"Bomber found them, cooked it up as he does." Balin closes his book and gets up. "I believe it is time for lunch, come join us when you're ready. Just wanted to be here when you wake so you don't think yourself dead again."  
Thorin sighs with relief, pie or not he was alive, and for that he was thankful. "Thank you. I'll join shortly." He stretches as the other dwarf leaves, changing his clothes, and taking this time to think about how he felt when he believed he was to die again. It was not pleasant, but it did allow him to think with a clear mind, to see inside himself what it was that he wanted. Because when it came down to it, in what he truly thought was his last seconds of life, he was thinking of but one thing. The sweet smile of the one he held most dear.  
He wanted to make Bilbo happy, he wanted to make sure that he would never have to grieve or feel the coldness of sorrow ever again. He wanted to hold him and reassure him all is well in the world, he wanted to pamper him, to give him all he wants, and more. He deserved so much, he deserved to be truly loved and Thorin wanted to be the one to give him such love. If he didn't have much time there was only so much he could do, and when he passes again, this is if the Arkenstone’s magic wears off, it will undoubtedly bring pain. But this time Bilbo will have at least some happy memories to look back on, not just the struggles of their adventure. Thorin wanted to leave as many pleasant memories as possible, and to do so he had to start now.  
Determination filling his mind and heart, Thorin straightens his coat and strides into the dining room, the company greeting him as he walks. He doesn't say anything or glance at any of them, just keeps walking straight forwards toward his target, causing some slight confusion. He reaches the hobbit who looks up at him confused, setting down the plate he was serving and turning towards him.  
"Is something the matter Thorin?" He asks, his head tilting, a habit that the dwarf thinks if far more adorable than it should. Bilbo was informed of what had happened last night and he worries that the king had not yet fully recovered from it whether it be physical or emotional.  
"As a matter of fact, yes." He looks at Bilbo, carefully taking a step closer. "I'm afraid I am far too late for something." The company watches silently as they eat, unsure what their king may be late for considering Dain was taking on his duties for the time being. There was nothing scheduled either as far as any of them knew.  
Bilbo feels his heart skip a beat or two as Thorin steps close enough for him to feel the warmth radiating off him. He does his best to keep his composure but he loses it when Thorin brings his hands up to cup his face. His hands were rough from years of hard work but gentle, the rings on his fingers cool upon his heated cheeks. "L-late for what if I might ask?" He manages to peep out, the company now staying still all wide-eyed. It is only Bomber takes advantage of the situation to steal an extra muffin, stuffing it entirely in his mouth as everyone focuses on the two.  
Thorin takes a moment to look at the hobbit’s face, a fond smile growing on his lips as he whispers, not much more than a rumble in his throat."This." He pulls Bilbo's face to his and closes the space between them in an instant, their lips pressing together for the first time. This causes the company to whoop and cheer at the boldness of their king, a few exchanging money from bets made long ago on if the two would get together or not.  
Bilbo's eyes shoot wide in surprise, flushing red across his face and up to the tips of his ears. It takes a second or two for the shock to wear off and he regains his senses, closing his eyes as he returns the kiss, wrapping his arms around the dwarf’s neck, pulling him yet even closer. When they part it is nothing but smiles, the hobbit laughing. "I must agree, I've been waiting quite a while for that."  
"My apologies." Thorin places a soft kiss on his forehead. "I can assure you I plan to make up for it." He turns to the rest of the dwarves who were now in a cheerful mood, happy for their king and their dear hobbit friend. "Let it be known that Master Baggins is not only welcome in any dwarf hold as a friend, but as my partner. Any who opposes is defying their king and shall be punished accordingly."  
Bilbo covers his face with embarrassment. "Thorin, that's not necessary. We've only just begun-"  
"I know I am acting bold, but I would like to wed as soon as possible." He takes Bilbo's hands, hoping that his fear did not show. "I want to be by your side."  
The hobbit can tell that something bothers him but he is unsure what. "We have all the time in the world." He squeezes his hands gently. "Let us enjoy our time and not rush into it. It is not that I do not want to marry you, I am more than happy to. But let us be patient, the worst is past, my dear."  
Thorin swallows hard when he hears those words but he realizes that there is no way to rush him without telling why. He did not want to cause him to worry, and there is no way they would actually be able to enjoy themselves if all they could think of was every second being his last. "If that is what you wish." He smiles reassuringly and they sit down at the table side by side, enjoying their first lunch together as a couple with the company.

After their meal, the company found it be best to leave the new couple to themselves for a while. They had plenty to speak of now that where their hearts lie was now known, and the two have never had more than a few minutes alone for as long as they have known each other. The journey was rough and eventful, and even with much still to do there was more time to do it, more help, and therefore they were allowed to relax.  
“I have a lot I wish to tell you.” Thorin looks around as he speaks. “But I’d rather it be in a more…” He didn’t want to say romantic, it would be far too cheesy and embarrassing.”Pleasent place. As much as I love these halls I’d like to have a breath of fresh air.”  
Bilbo smiles. “I can agree to that, hobbits may live in holes but we love our gardens and bits of nature. It’s beginning to get a tad cold since winters on its way, let’s grab some jackets shall we?”  
“That would be wise.” The dwarf agrees before they grab warmer clothing, he begins to think that he should take the hobbit shopping for some new attire but he does not know where he can get clothing for a hobbit without going back to The Shire. Once bundled up, the two walk outside hand in hand, just enjoying each others company. The dwarf leads the way, bringing him up a path along the mountain, weaving through trees and around rocks with ease. He looks back at Bilbo and looks down to his feet, feeling slightly guilty he was taking him along rough paths.  
He clears his throat and nods down to the hobbits’ feet. “Are you really okay walking around like that? I’ve heard hobbits have sturdy feet but it still looks uncomfortable, do you not feel anything?”  
Bilbo smiles, glad that the dwarf was concerned for him. “I am quite alright, Thorin. We’ve traveled through much worse than this on our way here, don’t you remember?” He looks down and stretches his toes. “It’s not that I don’t feel but it does take something sharp like a blade to pierce the skin. We do wear dwarf shoes when it gets to muddy, but we do keep ourselves quite clean otherwise. After a long day’s work, we enjoy ourselves a bath and we comb the hair on our feet as regularly as that upon our heads. Just because we don’t wear shoes doesn’t mean we’re unhygienic.”  
“I didn’t mean to imply that, I meant no offense-” The dwarf starts but Bilbo just laughs, shoving the dwarf playfully.  
“And there was none taken, don’t go worrying so much about little old me, I am fifty-one now after all.” The hobbits smile fades a bit when he sees the surprise in Thorin’s eyes. “Thorin, we half celebrated my birthday in Laketown, you know this already.”  
The dwarf smiles nervously, his eyes looking everywhere but Bilbo. “Yes, I do know but I realized I have never told you my age, I’m not sure if you’re aware of dwarf lifespans either.”  
“I know it is longer than mine but I know it is not endless like elves.” He thinks for a moment. “If I were to guess your age I would have to say…. Eighty-two?”  
Thorin can’t help but let out a dry laugh, his eyes finally focusing on Bilbo again. “I’m afraid you are quite off.”  
Not wanting to get to ahead of himself, the hobbit guesses again. “Have you hit one hundred already?”  
The dwarf studies the hobbit’s face, wanting to gauge his surprise, hoping that it wouldn’t affect their relationship in telling the truth. “Nearly double that...”  
Bilbo gapes for a moment but then he runs a hand down his face with a laugh. “Of course, it has been a long time since Smaug made his attack, I wasn’t thinking. How long do dwarves live then? Five hundred?”  
“Not normally no, Durin the Deathless, who did eventually die was nearly two-thousand four-hundred years old. Most of his bloodline, like me, live longer but dwarves usually live around two-hundred and fifty. I may be lucky and live past that if this is how I look at my age.” He takes the hobbit’s hand and rubs with his thumb gently in circles. “I hope it does not disturb you to know I am… nearly four times your age.”  
Bilbo lets go of his hands to cup his face as the other did just earlier today. “It doesn’t matter to me at all, I just hope that you will stay by me as I grow old and weary before you.”  
“Of course.” Thorin speaks truthfully, his voice unwavering as if it was obvious. “What I feel for you will not be erased simply because you have grown wrinkly or gray. I will stay by you until the end, and would not dare be with another when you are gone.”  
The hobbit feels his heart flutter hearing those words and he kisses the dwarf softly. “You have a way with words, must be the king in you.”  
Thorin chuckles, feeling his worries wash away with the one he loves here in front of him. “Possibly, but you are more extraordinary than I in that field my dear, you talked to a dragon and lived after all. Multiple times in fact. I did not have the wits to look past my anger and called it nothing but insult.”  
“Which he deserved, but I’m afraid my sweet talk was out of fear. You are bold to insult the greatest of beasts in its face, it is something I could never do.” The two continue their walk as they go back in forth with complimenting one another. It wasn’t a contest but they acted almost as if it were, possibly just content with confessing all they liked about one other without the embarrassment of bringing it up out of nowhere. Thorin takes them to a grassy area of the mountain, unlike most which has been burnt away from the dragons’ wrath.  
“I spotted this place while we were traveling, it’s more pleasant and to your liking, I hope.” Thorin sits on a patch of grass, Bilbo joining by his side. “It reminds me of when we first started our journey, things were a bit brighter then.”  
The hobbit leans his head on the dwarf’s shoulder, the two settling in quite comfortably as a couple. “I love it here. We should stay for a while.” He rests his eyes, trusting no danger would come now that the war was over. “I think a lot went downhill after we left Beorn’s place. It was so nice there I can hardly believe it was real.”  
“We can visit again sometime if you would like. It is very far but I think it will be much less perilous this time around.” Thorin gently places a hand on the hobbits’ head, stroking his hair.  
Bilbo hums, enjoying the touch. “I would very much like that. I miss his honey cakes, the friendly animals, and the fields of grass and flowers. I could use a real bed rather than a pile of hay though, if I had to complain that is the only one.”  
“Despite his hatred of dwarves, he has become a good friend to them and I hope it will stay that way. I heard he even traveled all the way here and fought in the war. I was busy with my own fight and had not seen him.” He sighs. “I should thank him when I can.”  
The hobbit only hums a response and Thorin looks down to see the other beginning to drift off. He smiles seeing this, brushing the hair from his face as he strokes Bilbos back, just enjoying this time together while he can. Even if they do not reach the point of marriage or even engagement, he was happy just being with the hobbit. Official or not, they knew it in their hearts that there was nobody else they would rather be with until death do they part.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think next chapter I'll finally get around to Fili and Kili, I wanted to do some of their perspectives waking up as well (it was supposed to be the second chapter) but I got to caught up in the bagginshield goodness QuQ

The hobbit wakes to see Thorin’s face, looking down at him with a fond smile. “Good morning, love.”  
Bilbo cannot help but blush to hear those words. “Thorin dear, you haven’t been watching me sleep this entire time have you?”  
“No, nearly the entire time though.” He chuckles. “The view of the mountain and the nature within it is beautiful, but I glance to you far more often.”  
Bilbo sits up with a stretch. “I’m surely not more interesting to look at than scenery. What is it about my that fancies you so?”  
“If I place you on what dwarves see as good looking I suppose you are lacking the most important thing.” Thorin frowns.  
Bilbo rubs his chin which will never grow even a bit of stubble. “I suppose it is the beard.”  
The dwarf nods. “Even dwarf maidens have beards although never as thick and strong as a mans.”  
“Then why is it you fancy me so? I must be quite ugly to your eyes.” The hobbit continues to rub his chin as if doing so it will magically sprout a beard as strong as dwarfs.  
Thorin frowns seeing how it upset his hobbit to think his appearance was not sufficient. He takes Bilbo's hands from his face and holds them. “Well everyone has their preference, and I cannot say I ever had one until I met you.”  
“And what preference is that?” Bilbo raises a brow, curious what his boyfriend's ideal type now was.  
“A soft face, gentle and smooth yet can grow rough when need be. Eyes like silver that show a myriad of emotions in them, far more honest than mine. A mess of curly hair that looks good no matter what direction it points. Smaller than me, so I can protect them with my own body when danger arises. And I’d like them to be a hobbit, for they are quite amazing fellows even though I only know of one.” The dwarf looks to the sky as he describes the traits he likes most before his gaze wanders back to Bilbo who is utterly touched by his words.  
“That is no type, you are specifically describing me.” The hobbit huffs.  
Thorin pulls the hobbit close with one arm and kisses his head. “And that is my type. You and you alone. What about you, what is yours?”  
“Well I surely cannot beat you but I do not usually go for appearance when I think of someone to be in a relationship with. I honestly think I got lucky that someone as gorgeous as you decided to be with little old me.” Bilbo smiles. “I’m not going to lie, you have the perfect appearance for a king, every part of you screams royalty.”  
The dwarf chuckles. “Does it now?”  
“It does! You have such commanding features. Your eyes can pierce like ice, you have a strong nose and jaw, and your hair! It flows like rivers and even when soaked by river and rain it is elegant.” He reaches up to runs his fingers through it. “It is like silk, and it frames your face. It is like forever looking at a portrait.”  
Thorin smirks. “Well, I am glad that how I look pleases you so. You speak as if you think of it often.”  
This causes the hobbit to flush. “I must admit that I have caught myself staring on more than one occasion and my mind has gone to colorful places but none of which I will tell.”  
“I think I might be interested in those colorful places, is there no way to convince you to share?” Thorin wraps his arms around the hobbit’s waist, holding him close as he rests his chin on Bilbo’s shoulder.  
“Not even if Smaug rose from the dead to threaten me to tell it.” He puts his hands over Thorins. “We’ve only just begun to really know each other though, I do not wish to move to fast. We will grow to bore each other if we learn everything at the start.”  
Thorin shakes his head. “Nonsense. You are far too interesting to grow bored of. I am fascinated merely by your presence. Plus the life of a king is endlessly eventful, if we run out of things to talk to more will come to us.”  
“I almost forgot, as regal as you are it slipped my mind that you’re actually king!” He gasps. “What have I gotten myself into, that doesn’t make me a king as well does it?”  
Thorin laughs. “It does if we marry, for now, you shall just be known as my partner or husband to be.” He nuzzles into Bilbos neck with a happy sigh. “I cannot wait to call you my husband, Bilbo husband of King Thorin. Does it not sound nice?”  
“It sounds unbelievable that’s what.” Bilbo sighs. “The fact that I even have met more than one king is unbelievable for a hobbit. Yet I have even met a dragon and watched it fall from the sky, and I am companions with its slayer! I have slain giant spiders and I wear upon my chest the most rarest of metals, and yield a dagger that glows!”  
“All fine qualities, I see nothing wrong with any of it.” Thorin brings a hand up to Bilbo’s collar to push it down enough to see the Mythril. “I am glad you wear my gift always.”  
“You clearly have not spent enough time in The Shire to see what hobbits are usually like. They eat far more meals than you and have spent the last few generations smoking pipeweed. Lazy folk they all are, they only do any work at all because they wish to eat so much.” He huffs. “Gossip monsters too, everyone has to know every little thing about everybody at any time.”  
“Well, hobbits never leave The Shire right? What else can they talk about but the happenings between themselves?” Thorin holds Bilbo closer. “Do not bother with your people if you think so ill of them. They do not sound worthy of someone such as yourself.”  
The hobbit laughs. “I may be exaggerating a bit, they are all decent folk and never do any real harm. My gardener Ham, bless his soul, cried when he accidentally cut a flower in full bloom.” He then gasps. “It has been over a year since I’ve last been home and I left without a word, I do hope he’s alright!”  
Thorin rubs Bilbo’s back to soothe him. “I am sure he’s fine. I can send a raven to The Shire with letter and coin to him if you worry that much.”  
“Let us do that now, he is one of the hobbits on the poor side I’m afraid and I will not be able to live with myself if I left him jobless and starving.” The hobbit frowns. “Even if he works for me he is the closest I have to a friend.”  
Thorin pulls Bilbo to his feet. “If that is what you wish.” He leads him back through the forest and through the halls to an old post office. It was still dusty and full of cobwebs but soon enough it will be back in business once the dwarves have settled in. As Thorin finds Bilbo some paper and ink to write with the hobbit grabs some old letters and scans over them. The dwarf sees him reading and his eyes soften. “You shouldn’t read other people’s letters you know.”  
Bilbo sets the letter back down sadly. “I know but these will never be sent, and the people who wrote them are most likely gone, aren’t they?”  
“That may be true.” Thorin pats the hobbits back. “But you have your own to write, I have set it up on the table. Take as much time as you need, I will clean up while you do so.”  
The hobbit doesn’t say any more as he begins to write in the candlelight, the dwarf brushing off dust, organizing books and papers, slowly cleaning the room so it looked close to what it once was.  
It takes a while for Bilbo to finish, he wasn’t a slow writer but he liked to put a lot of thought into his words. He summarized his adventure and explained why he wouldn’t be home for a while. When he sealed the letter he rummaged his pockets and frowns. “I’m afraid I don’t have my stamp on me.”  
Thorin smiles and hands him one. “Use mine, you will be eventually anyway.” Bilbo takes it and stamps the candle wax to seal the letter.  
“Once he reads this letter he may faint but I trust him with this knowledge.” He chuckles. “If only he knew your family crest, he would faint before even opening the seal.”  
“Let us hope he does not faint at all, you wish to send him gold correct? A raven cannot carry but a small bag of coin I’m afraid.” Thorin finds a small leather pouch and fills it before tying it tight.  
Bilbo smiles. “Even a single gold coin is more than enough in The Shire, what you give will last many months if not years.” He kisses Thorins cheek. “Thank you for this, it is kind of you.”  
Thorin frowns. “It is nothing compared to the number of riches that are in this mountain. I am no longer greedy with dragon sickness, I am happy to part with any coin or gem as long as it can help others, especially those who are considered your friend.”  
“You’re never going to stop hating yourself for that will you?” Bilbo asks carefully, he knew how bad the sickness got and he knew how much it hurt Thorin.  
The dwarf closes his eyes and winces as if in pain. “The things I said at that time… The things I’ve done.” He shakes his head. “It is unforgivable. I nearly threw you to your death because of a damn stone.”  
Bilbo slaps Thorin’s shoulder gently. “Hey! That stone brought you back to life, be thankful for it.”  
“Alright.” Thorin sighs, looking at Bilbo, feeling better knowing he was there with him. “We must visit Ravenhill to send a bird off to The Shire. You must explain to it where you wish it to go, it will listen well and take the letter to your friend.”  
The hobbit had wished to avoid going back to Ravenhill because it held the memories of losing those close to him even though they were back now. The hurt of losing them once would not fade so easily, as well as the regret of passing out. It wasn’t his fault but he still believed that if he hadn’t gotten hit then maybe he could have helped in a way that would have stopped them from dying. He knows he shouldn’t dwell on it but the thoughts stick to him as they make their way up the hill once more, this time hand in hand. It does not take long to find a raven that will take his letter, while it felt strange talking to a bird he has done stranger things on his adventure. If spiders talked then there’s no reason for other living things not to.  
Thorin can feel that his hobbit has become tense, it is not hard to guess why but he chooses not to bring it up, not wanting to make the bad memories that lie in this place grow more vivid. He instead holds his hand, rubbing his thumb against the others gently to help soothe him. When they get back inside the stress seems to have left, the hobbit smiling and laughing again as they walk, meeting dwarves from the company along the way. He is grateful to have them, they were not only loyal friends but they always knew how to keep spirits up even in the darkest times.  
Just when he believes he has found peace, the sound of a wooden staff hitting the stone floors can be heard. Knowing it could only be one person, both Thorin and Bilbo turn around to see their dear old friend.  
“Gandalf!” Bilbo smiles, glad to see his companion again. “Where have you been?”  
“Where I always aim to be, somewhere important to find information of greater importance.” The old man smiles. “I see you two have grown a tad closer since I was last here.”  
The hobbit blushes with embarrassment but Thorin holds onto the hobbit’s hand proudly. “Yes, I plan to keep it that way for as long as I can.” He looks up at the wizard with a serious expression, knowing he will catch the hidden meaning to his words. “Was your journey fruitful?”  
Patting the dwarf’s shoulder, Gandalf smiles. “It was. I have spoken with someone as old as the land itself, an Ent. Treebeard is his name, although that is only what we call him for Entish is a slow and long language to learn.”  
Thorin glares, growing impatient. “What of the stone?” These words make the Hobbit curious, looking from his love to his friend in confusion.  
“Patience, you are to rule this land so you must learn to listen well.” Gandalf huffs. “He knows of the stone, and calls it Tumlameanordora which I believe means starlight in Entish. He says it was birthed from the mountain and used to bring life to where it was once lost, reviving a whole forest once. But when used it disappears only to be born again with a hundred years’ time. Not many can encourage it to use it’s power, for it is not something to wield. Only the pure of heart, yet strong-willed can use it, even then a sacrifice of sorts needs to be made.”  
Realizing what they were talking about, Bilbo furrows his brows. “Wait, you mean the Arkenstone? I didn’t sacrifice anything.”  
Gandalf smiles. “But you did, my friend. The entire journey you have given up life as you knew it and when you shed tears upon the stone it felt it all. You are incredibly selfless my dear hobbit and very, very brave. The stone brought back those you cared for in return.”  
Thorin looks up, swallowing hard as he asks what has been weighing heavily on his mind. “So I am alive, truly alive?”  
“Indeed you are.” Gandalf nods. “Your time will end naturally as anyone else be it old age or a battle that has yet to come.”  
For the first time since Bilbo has met Thorin, he sees tears in his eyes, threatening to fall. He has always stayed strong, stronger than any one person should ever have to be, but knowing he has his life back brings enough happiness that he cannot contain his emotion.  
“Thank Mahal…” He laughs shakily before pulling Bilbo into a hug. “I was worried I would leave you again. That is why I was in such a rush for your hand in marriage. I am sorry to push such responsibility on you without explaining.”  
Bilbo hugs back, smiling softly. “Thorin you could have told me.”  
“I know, I should have. I did not want to cause you more worry. The face you had when I awoke, stricken with grief…” He shakes his head and tightens his hold around the hobbit. “I did not want to cause that again.”  
“Well, there is much to do now that the power of the stone is known and it’s worries settled.” Gandalf looks around. “Where is Dain? We must arrange your crowning ceremony, and if you plan on marriage you might as well do it on the same day.”  
The couple looks to the wizard in surprise. Thorin runs a hand through his hair as he remembers all the responsibilities he will take up. “We must have a crown forged for Bilbo as well, the crown that was once of the queen is still lost in the hoard. We do not have the time to find it.” He begins to count on his fingers. “You are right, it would be best to celebrate both matters at once. We will need to prepare many things, the dance hall has not yet been cleared, nor the royal quarters, we also must-”  
Bilbo chuckles, interrupting. “Then let us go figure it out.” He looks to Gandalf. “Dain is helping clear the forge, we made quite a mess of it after all.”  
“I will help where I can, the rise of a new king affects the entire land after all.” The wizard takes off again, but at least it is somewhere he can be found.  
Thorin rushes around, checking up on the progress of the cleanup and asking those he knows for favors to help prepare for the celebration. With the arrival of more kin from the Iron Hills, they were making fast progress in returning their home back to how it was many years ago. Bilbo followed and learned as he went, if he is to be at Thorin’s side he will need to know of the kingdom he rules. These were to be his people as well and he wanted to make sure they were allowed a proper home as he did in The Shire. It eventually became a bit overwhelming so he went to the mailroom to do something he knew he could do best. Writing letters. But not just any letters, but invitations to their wedding celebration. They have not decided on a date but he could add that later, he had much family and new friends to invite after all.  
It has been a long time since Thorin has kept himself this busy, he helped with any physical labor when he could before leaving to check up on a different area. The mountain was large and had many halls with plenty of dwarves to fill it. While many of their kin had been lost, there was enough to make it seem like home again. It was beginning to look as he remembered it, the thought filling his heart with warmth. He knew Bilbo had taken off to do his own thing but by the end of the day, he was tired and wanted to return to his love.  
He asked around and learned that the hobbit was single-handedly cleaning the mailroom while writing letters in between. Once he enters he sees Bilbo carrying a stack of boxes far above his head, a fond smile resting on Thorin’s face as he watches the hobbit. Once they are set down Bilbo flinches, a hand going to his heart as he sighs with relief. “Thorin, you should have said something. You surprised me.”  
The dwarf walks over to his hobbit and kisses his forehead. “My apologies.” He looks around. “You are doing well for being by yourself.” He then spots the pile of letters. “Who are you writing to?”  
“Cousins, friends, everyone basically.” Bilbo smiles. “They are wedding invitations. I know I said I wanted to take it slow but you are a king so special rules apply.” He chuckles. “We should figure out a date.”  
Thorin sits on the table and pats his lap, the hobbit wrapping his arms around the dwarf’s neck as he takes a seat. “That can be settled easily, with the progress of the cleanup we should be up and running in a month. Let’s set the date for then.” He rests his head against Bilbos. “Are you sure hobbits will travel so far for a wedding?”  
“I doubt it but I have a feeling some will come. I have written that they should visit Beorn and travel with him. I have written to him about it and I hope he is not against it. I offered the removal of his chains in return, I’m sure there are tools here that can do that.”  
Thorin hums in agreement. “There are, I am sure he would like to have the remains of his enslavement removed. If they are bound with magic we still have Gandalf to help.”  
Bilbo sighs. “We have much to do don’t we?”  
“It is all far better than the journey here, is it not?” Thorin asks.  
Bilbo smiles. “It is. We are creating our home, although I never thought I would live anywhere but my home in The Shire.”  
“I bet you miss your books and your armchair.” Thorin coos and the hobbit pouts.  
“I do actually. We must return someday to gather my things.” He then gasps. “If I live in a mountain where on earth will I plant a garden? Sunlight does not shine in here.”  
Thorin chuckles. “We will have one on the hill we visited today. Or we can plant one in any of the land surrounding us, it can be as vast as you like. You can plant your tree and we will watch it grow.”  
“It’s not the same, I will miss having windows to look outside at any time. I like the sun and nature yet as pretty as the mountain is, all that is under it is stone with torchlight.” Bilbo frowns. “I hope I will manage, I might have to go back to The Shire now and then to recharge.”  
“I will make you a hobbit hole nearby for your personal use.” Thorin kisses his cheek. “I want my hobbit to have a place where he can feel comfortable without needing to travel so far out of my reach.”  
Bilbo smiles. “I like the sound of that. Instead of the royal chambers, having a royal hobbit hole sounds better.”  
Thorin chuckles. “Then a royal hobbit hole we shall have. We shall build it below the hill right outside the gates, where Dain came from during battle. You may plant your garden in front and all who visit our lands will see it before they enter the mountain.”  
“I would like that.” Bilbo kisses the dwarf softly. “Would you join me there, or must you stay on the throne?”  
“I am king, and I shall do as I please when I am not in council.” He smirks. “If I want to spend a lazy morning in bed beside my hobbit than I shall. Dain can cover me anytime.”  
This causes the hobbit to laugh. “You can’t do that all the time, that would make him king instead of you. I won’t keep you from your duties that much, I promise. I don’t want to be a burden of a husband that steals the king away from his people.”  
“I will do what I must, but I will make time for you always, my love.” Thorin holds his hobbit close, causing Bilbo to make a happy noise equivalent to that of a purr from a cat. “I give you my word.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the Kili x Tauriel chapter! I actually had quite a bit of fun writing it so I may try writing more of them in the future, although I am not sure when as I have many more Bagginshield ideas I would like to try first, hope you enjoy it! c:

When he first wakes, Kili goes to his brother to give him a hug. He thought he had lost him and was glad to have him back. Unlike the others he didn't care much for why or how they were revived, he was just happy to be alive and well. As soon as Bilbo passes out in his uncle’s arms he gasps. "Tauriel!" For he remembers that she had arrived to help him fight the orc chieftain and he took his last breath trying to save her. He did not know who to ask of her whereabouts other than Legolas or the elf king himself so he takes off right away to search for her.  
He would never forgive himself if she passed as well, a beautiful woman with such talent in battle should not die for a dwarf-like him. While his time in this land was limited, and elf lives forever if kept out of harm, she deserved to grow into her thousands and become the queen of these lands.  
Fili notices his brother take off and it wasn't hard to guess where to. He did not know if the elves were even still here for the battle has been over for many hours it seemed. He follows to make sure he stays out of trouble, despite fighting side by side in battle he doesn't doubt their hostility for dwarves was so easily extinguished.  
Kili ran down the halls as fast as his legs could take him, the stone he had given to her, the good luck charm from his mother, was with him again. That had to mean she lived and returned it to him, there's no way she would be able to pass it on if she were slain. Certain dwarves would gasp as he passes, the news of his death spread, and many tried to stop him to confirm it was him but he just smiled and waved as he dodged around them. Once he got to the gate he saw the elven camp, a smile spreading on his face, relieved they were still around. He circled around the camp, peeking through the gaps to see if he can catch a glimpse of his amber haired angel. He decides to actually enter the camp when he does not see her, head swinging back and forth as he scans every corner for her. It is only when he climbs atop a chair does he spot her, and even when he had lost his brother, such pain has never struck his heart.  
Her beauty was undeniable, for there will never be a time where her elegant features do not shine brighter than the sun itself. But it is a sorrowful thing to behold, such features he knew to be filled with happiness, bravery, and hope were dimmed with mourning like clouds on a stormy night. Her head was turned towards the ground, hung in despair as she sat still, accompanied by none. Her eyes glimmered, not with emotion but from the welling of tears which would roll down her cheeks. Her shoulders shook now and again as she sobs, her arms wrapped around her thin frame as if to seek comfort from an embrace but there was not a soul to give it to her so she gives it to herself. Her fair skin was tinted a rose pink right across her face from one pointed ear to the next, her eyes reddened and slightly puffy from what can only be from crying a long while.  
Kili stayed where he was for a moment, burning this into his mind as he vows to himself that he will not let her grow so woeful as long as he takes breath. He could feel his heart break for her, as if they shared their pain together as one. They have not spoken much on their journey, and had plenty to learn about each other but he knew, they both knew this was truly love.  
Knowing there was no better way to approach her, he jumps down from the chair and strides directly towards her. "Tauriel!" He calls and he watches her grit her teeth in pain, head sinking to her knees as hands rise to her head.  
"I cannot take it no more. My mind, I beg of you do not play tricks on me. It cannot be his voice I hear, it cannot be his face I see in every passing dwarf. Stop this please." She speaks to herself, voice strained as she closes her eyes. "He is gone, you must accept this."  
Kili feels his heart squeeze in pain but he steps in front of her, kneeling down to look up at her face. Ever so gently, he takes her hands from her head, pulling them close to lay a kiss upon her knuckles. "It is no trick of the mind, Tauriel. I have returned to you."  
Her eyes open carefully as she hears him whisper and she gasps, a smile returning to her face. "Kili..." She takes her hands out of his to feel his face, brushing his hair back and running her thumbs along his cheeks. "Kili!" She repeats with a relieved laugh of joy before pulling his face to hers for a kiss.  
Only once has she kissed him, when she believed he was dead. It was a cold kiss, but incredibly soft for such rough lips. This time was no different in that regard, but it was full of warmth and he returned it gladly. They pull apart for a moment, just smiling and looking at each other with undying love, relishing the presence of each other before they share another kiss. Kili stands and Tauriel wraps her arms around his waist, pulling him close. He was taller than her like this and she did not mind it in the least. He cups her face gently, his hands rough from years of work but they were warm to the touch. He leans down to kiss her again, their lips sliding together only to curl up and pull apart as they laugh. As much as they would love a romantic moment they were far too overjoyed to hold in their laughter. The kiss between giggles until the dwarf’s finger reaches the dried blood upon her head.  
He stops to look at the wound and he frowns with worry. "Why have you not treated yourself yet?"  
She pushes his hand away before taking it in hers. "It is nothing, it is more important to me to know why you are here. I am grateful, but I know for a fact you had died."  
Kili places a kiss upon her brow. "The Arkenstone brought me back, my brother and uncle as well. We did not know it had such power or why it was set in motion. I am sure we will learn in time, but let us be happy at the moment."  
"I had never laid eyes upon the stone but I heard it shined brighter than any star. I prayed to the stars to bring you back to me and I shall be thankful of your blessed return." She smiles, a simple happy smile but to him, it was more of a blessing than his revival.  
"What of your plans? Will you be returning with your kin?" He squeezes her hands gently. "If you can I would like for you to stay with me. If not, I will follow you wherever you wish to roam."  
She shakes her head. "I am banned from returning to my home for defying my king, they are only letting me stay until they depart. I had even raised my bow to him."  
Kili's eyes widen. "Whatever for did you do that?"  
She chuckles softly. "I had you in my mind and heart, he wanted to turn and run from battle and I stood in his way. He cared only for himself and yet again planned to leave you and your kin to die. Do you think I would stand by and follow orders?"  
"That's my girl." Kili grins, proud of her. "I wish we lived in the times of old where dwarf and elf were close as family. It was because of Smaug that such friendship was ruined, maybe with him dead it can heal and return."  
Tauriel stands, hand in hand with her dwarven love. "I hope for such as well. I will join you in Erebor if you and your kin will have me."  
"I will make sure you are always welcome in dwarven halls." He leads her back towards the mountain and they walk by the king’s tent, bushy brows raising in surprise as they walk by. Kili simply grins as Tauriel waves, her expression gentle despite her row with the king earlier that day.  
Fili is standing outside, had been waiting for his brother’s return. He initially followed him further but returned when he saw the two reunited. He can't help but smile as his brother proudly walks up to him with the biggest of grins, the elf maiden wearing a gentle smile, her eyes growing soft every time she looks towards Kili. "I see you have found her."  
"I have!" Kili chuckles. "She is to stay with us for her kin have abandoned her. I had expected the snarky one, Legolas to at least stay beside her but alas I could not find him."  
Fili frowns, but did not ask about it. "Are you sure that is what you wish?" He looks to Tauriel. "I mean no offense my lady, but life here may not be easy. Dwarves still see elves in a bad light and may not treat you kindly."  
"I simply wish to stay by Kili's side, even if they are to throw stones at me as I walk by, I will endure it. He is worth that much and more to me." She speaks honestly and Fili nods, trusting her words. She had saved him back in Laketown after all, he could find no better fit for his brother than her.  
Offended by what has yet to happen if it happens at all, Kili gets defensive. "I would not let anyone do such a thing. My uncle is the King, after all, surely none would dare hurt the love of my life."  
They walk inside and first decide to clean her a room for herself since there was no way she would be sleeping in the same quarters that held the entire company. Fili helps out for a while before leaving the couple be. Candles lit the room, reflecting off the stone in a warm hue. There was a single bed for two dwarves but it will be enough to fit one elf. Kili worries over the size of everything being too small for her, pacing back and forth as he tries to make the room more comfortable for his love.  
"This is fine my dear." She stops his pacing by pulling him over to sit on the bed. "This is the home of dwarves and you are one of the kings kin and most respected warriors. When this place is returned to its past glory I am sure the craftsmen can make me furniture fit for my height. We could barter with the men of Dale even sooner."  
"I just want you to feel at home, but this is far from the place you called home. It is as different as night and day." He frowns.  
She kisses his cheek and rubs his back soothingly. "This better than the cold ground when I traveled to find you. Here I have warm blankets and the man I love most. I am happy here Kili. I have lived in enough luxury when I was with my kin, while I may miss having a bit of greenery I am far happier here."  
"I will bring you fresh flowers every day." Kili holds her hand in promise. "I will find land fit for a garden and grow you a field of flowers."  
Tauriel laughs, delighted by his sweet words. "I would like that. I believe joining you on any journey outside will suit just fine."  
"If you ever wish to move, tell me and we'll be on our way. For you, I will build a home in fields of green filled with flowers like our companion Beorn." He smiles.  
"I'm afraid I have not had the pleasure to meet this friend of yours. A dwarf that lives in a field?" Her brows draw together confused but intrigued.  
He shakes his head. "He is a skin-changer. Turns into a bear mighty and tall, as a man he is taller than any race, even Gandalf has to look upwards to him. He seems scary at first but he is a gentle giant, he owns many animals and is friends with them all."  
Tauriel chuckles hearing this. "If you will take me, I wish to meet this man. I have never met such a kind before."  
Kili frowns. "He says he is the last of his kind, I do not believe he is immortal like elves but I have the feeling he will live long." He then smiles again. "He is far from here but I am sure together the travel will be enjoyable. Perhaps we can go as far as The Shire and I can show you Bilbo's house! You would love his garden."  
The elf smiles fondly, running her fingers through the dwarf’s hair. "Maybe we can travel far and wide for a honeymoon."  
Kili's face flushes red. "Honeymoon? But that means we would have to marry first."  
Tauriel giggles. "Yes silly. Did you think I chose to stay by your side on a whim? I am determined to claim the title of your wife before another tries to take you from me."  
The dwarf is utterly surprised by these words and he takes her face in his hands, looking at her seriously. "Tauriel. You are the only woman who has ever caught my eye. My heart was yours from the start and it will be with you forevermore. To me you are the fairest in all the lands, no maiden can dream to have such beauty of move with such grace. No living being of any race has such pure of heart and brave of the soul as you, my love. I do not deserve such a fine woman, because to me you are an angel, or even a goddess."  
Tauriel cannot help but blush at his words, they were so flattering yet he spoke them with such honesty. She pulls him close for a kiss, feeling it is the best response, and he returns it happily. "I am not so special, but your words mean the world to me. You say you are unworthy of my love but that cannot be further than the truth." She kisses him again, tenderly as she brushes his hair behind his ears. "You are one of the bravest dwarves in the land, running into danger to save your kin even when wounded and weary from travel. Your determination is great and your skill with a sword is paramount. Your heart is kind and you do what is right, you are noble as a king. You joke and you smile as bright as the stars and it brings ease to all that are in your presence. It is a gift to be who you are and I am deeply in love with all of it. With all of you."  
Kili begins to laugh, his face tinted red with embarrassment. "I know I went on complimenting you but I didn't expect you to do the same."  
"What kind of wife would I be if I was to not speak truth to help inflate my husband's ego?" Tauriel chuckles and the two stay like this for hours, talking and laughing in each other’s embrace and loving every bit of it.

Most of the company didn’t even notice that the elf had arrived, far to busy with the rebuilding of their home and the disappearance of the hobbit. Kili helped out as Tauriel read up on Dwarvish culture, wanting to understand the home she was to spend her life in. While she enjoyed her own people’s customs she wanted to experience her lovers’ ways as well. Even though there was much that was different, it all derived from a place of love and compassion for its people. Dwarves were known for their beards and a lot of what she read talked about the grooming and care put into them, different beads, and styles for different important events. She cannot help but giggle to herself as she imagines Kili with a great long beard. Maybe she will find somewhere to buy beads and weave them into his hair. If she could find matching ones she would weave them into her own as well, although she did not know what dwarven style would suit a red-headed elf like her.  
Kili visits every moment he has to spare, bringing her food and gifts from his findings while helping clean the dragon’s hoard. There was little elf clothing, armor, and weapons compared to dwarven and man, but all that he found he gave to her. Tauriel appreciated every bit of it, most of the clothes she found made for dwarves would show far to much skin on her body so having ones that fit was a blessing.  
Once she is confident in her knowledge of the mountain’s paths and history she begins to join Kili on her excursions to help clean up the hoard. It is not until he brings her back to the kitchen for lunch do they all find out that she was here. They were excited of course, happy for their companion, plus having her could help a lot in the future. She knew ways of healing that the dwarves did not, and even if she was cast out, the fact they have an elf in their care meant better relations with the elven people when need be.  
She got along well with the dwarves, surprising many when she decided to join in on their belching contest. As soon as she closes her mouth, covering it daintily with one hand, all eyes are wide, staring at her before they all cheer and laugh.  
“I’ve never seen an elf like this!” Bifur grins at Kili. “You got yourself a keeper!”  
Kili snorts with laughter as he rums Tauriel’s back. “I do, and I believe she won.”  
She puffs her chest out proudly, putting her hands on her hips. “I am the only elf here, I must show what we can do and represent my people.”  
“In a belching contest?” Fili raises a brow with a smirk. “Shouldn’t it be something more refined like archery?”  
The elf shrugs before looking to Bilbo who is sitting next to Thorin, eating his third cookie. “What about you? A hobbit must be good at this when they eat so much.”  
Bilbo puts his hands up defensively, he didn’t want to look so crude when he was dating a king. “While I am sure there are many hobbits who would join in the fun, I for one am not one of those-”  
His eyes blow wide when Thorin himself lets out a loud burp, gawking at him like a deer in headlights. The king only grins, a bit smug actually. “What were you saying, my love?”  
They all laugh, trying to convince Bilbo to join in but he refuses, starting to wonder if he was the only real adult among them. As usual, it ends with Bomber, the reigning champion of all belching contests, and the best at making the company laugh when he does so. As silly as it is they are all enjoying themselves like one big family.  
Kili is relieved that Tauriel gets along so well with everyone, and he is delighted the dwarves accept her as well. That night, when they are meant to part ways he holds her hand, swinging it gently. “I don’t want to leave you.”  
The elf giggles, kissing his head fondly. “I will only be a room away. We will meet again in the morning.”  
Fili, who is waiting for his brother, rolls his eyes. “Exactly, listen to her, and just get over here. You’re not going to the other side of the world.”  
“But it might as well be.” Kili frowns dramatically as he lets go of her hand, still reaching towards her as he steps away. “If I am not by her side I cannot feel her warmth, it is no different in the next room or if I am traveling far across the lands.”  
Tauriel giggles, waving as he finally makes his exit, Kili following with a small chuckle. His brother was such a helpless romantic.

In the passing days, the couple continues to help with organizing the hoard. Many dwarves are surprised when they see her but at Kili’s side, she is seen in a good light immediately. The line of Durin does not keep company that cannot be trusted, plus she was helping in the rebuilding of their home so it showed she had a good heart.  
While most mythril was to be sent back to the elven king, Kili finds a ring not only made of mythril but held a single diamond as well. He quickly hides it in his pocket, claiming the bit as part of his share from reclaiming their home. He did not want it for himself, he wanted to gift it to his elven love in the most romantic of ways. He knew he wished to marry her and this was perfect for her in both size and beauty.  
From that moment on he begins to plan his proposal, venturing outside to find the perfect spot, asking Bomber to make them a secret dinner for a picnic. Once that is all settled, he invites Taurial to meet him on top of the hill to the left of the entrance of the mountain after cleanup. He bites his lip nervously, waiting for her arrival in his best clothes, running his fingers through his hair, again and again, to make sure it is neat and proper.  
As soon as he hears footsteps he turns and there she is, a bright smile on her face as she looks around. He had set up a blanket in the grass with the food and wine, candles scattered around for soft yellow light, reflecting off of vases filled with all the flowers he could find. He takes her hand and brings her to the blanket to sit upon some pillows, a smile on his face. “What do you think?”  
“Kili, it’s lovely.” Tauriel leans forward to kiss him softly. “You’re far more romantic than I thought any dwarf could be.”  
Acting offended, he pouts. “Hey, we are just as capable of romance as any other race.”  
The elf giggles and kisses him again. “I am teasing you, my love. Let us enjoy this as our first official date.”  
The two sit close and talk as they eat, watching the sun go down as the air grows cold. Kili wraps a blanket around the two of them and as soon as it is night time he points up to the stars. Had been too engrossed in her conversation with the dwarf, she gasps as she tilts her head skywards, her features glittering with utter delight. He knew how much she loved the stars and it was no better of time or place for such a memorable moment in their lives.  
He takes out the ring and looks up at his elven angel. “Tauriel.” He whispers softly to grab her attention from the stars, earning another gasp when she realizes what is happening.  
“Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” Kili smiles as he watches her eyes flood with emotion before kissing him passionately.  
When they break apart she laughs. “Yes, Kili!” She kisses him again. “A thousand times, yes!” She gives him another kiss despite the giggles bubbling up between them.  
The dwarf takes her hand and places the ring on her finger, it fits as perfectly as he had hoped. “The moment I saw this I knew it had to be for you, just like the moment I saw you, I knew you had to be mine.” He brings his hands up to caress her face, looking into her eyes. “I love you, Tauriel.”  
With such a gentle gaze and honest heart, she cannot help but feel that in this moment, she is the luckiest elf in the world.“And I love you, Kili.”


	6. Chapter 6

The day of the wedding arrived, and it became a double wedding much to the surprise of entirely everyone. In the middle of preparations, Kili asked if he and Tauriel could wed as well and despite Thorins distaste towards elves, he could tell their love was true and could not say no. At first, he thought of putting them through some sort of trial to prove their loyalty to each other, more so for the elf than Fili. But when he saw the way she looked at him and him at her he knew it was unneeded.  
Thorin wore a royal blue outfit and Bilbo a deep crimson with matching patterns laced in gold. There was no doubt that they were royalty as they walked down the aisle. The wedding was the biggest thing to happen in Erabor since the battle to defend it, and the first major happy occasion to bring dwarves from every corner to see it in all of its glory. Some of the men of Dale decided to attend, Bard and his children making sure to attend as well as a few of the elves who heard about the wedding.  
Legolas attended to congratulate Taruiel and to lecture Kili to make sure that he would be treating her right. Taruiel wound up lecturing him back considering he had decided to head North as his father suggested instead of returning home.  
While the reception was relatively short, the celebration did not end there. There was a grand feast as well as many songs sung and plenty that danced to it. Bilbo was happy to finally be able to call Thorin his husband, and he in fact used the word when referring to him far more than necessary in conversation. He talked with the company while he ate, Thorin witnessing for the first time how much a hobbit can really pack in when presented with such an excessive amount of food.  
"Master Baggins!" A familiar voice can be heard among the crowd and Bilbo stands from his seat just in time to see Hamfast shuffle his way through some dancing dwarves.  
"Ham! You made it!" Bilbo helps him to the table and gives him a hug, it's been so long since he's seen another hobbit.  
Hamfast hugs back with a hearty chuckle. "Never thought you would be this happy to see your gardener on your wedding day."  
"You may be my gardener but you are also a dear friend, I'd like you to meet Thorin. Thorin, this is probably the most upstanding hobbit from The Shire."  
Thorin holds out his hand and Hamfast shakes it with a bow. "It is a mighty pleasure and a privilege to meet you, sire."  
"I am glad to see that you have come, I have not seen any other hobbits despite the number of invitations my husband has sent." Thorin smiles softly, trying to be as kind as possible in order to not scare the hobbit since he seemed nervous already.  
Hamfast fiddles with his coat button like a child trying to explain why they had their hand in the cookie jar. "There were others that wanted to go but such a long journey away from The Shire is unheard of for any hobbit. Many were also bewildered that you were to marry a dwarf even if he is a king." He then gasps as the realization hits him. "That makes you a king now too! Should I be calling you sire instead of Master Baggins?" He gasps again, this time a hand going to his mouth in surprise. "Dear me you're not Baggins anymore either, it's Okenshield now!"  
Bilbo cannot help but laugh, he had missed this dearly. "You may call me whatever you like, my dear friend. You did come all this way to see me, I'm afraid I didn't see you at the reception."  
"I was there! Some dwarves can get pretty tall so I guess it would be mighty hard to find a little ol hobbit like me. It was a wonderful wedding, more beautiful than any I've attended in The Shire!" He rummages through his pockets and holds out a small bag tied with a ribbon. "That reminds me, here is a wedding present for you. It's not much but I thought you would like it."  
Bilbo takes it and opens it to see many smaller bags of seeds. "All of my favorite plants, this is a stupendous gift!" He shows them to Thorin who smiles fondly as he watches his husband's excitement in explaining which seeds grew what.  
He invites Hamfast to sit at their table and despite being hesitant about not belonging, Bilbo manages to get him to stay with the promise of lots of food. While Bilbo tells of his adventure, Hamfast talks about what has been happening in The Shire. Thorin listens for a while, loving the way his husband speaks of their journey. He has such a way with words, he will surely be an amazing writer if he ever were to try. The dwarf decides to allow the two to catch up on their own after a bit, going around to make sure everyone was enjoying themselves.  
He had always dreamed of this, not only reclaiming his home but to hold his wedding in these halls and to share this vast land with another, one that he can hold dear. He had these wishes even before his home was lost, he always wondered if he would be among the lucky to find someone to love. Many dwarves stayed single during their lives or chose not to marry due to a time of war. While the war was now over there will surely be another to come someday. Peace reigned for four hundred years until Smaug was defeated and the orcs came out of hiding. Many months a possibly years ahead will be spent hunting down the remaining orcs and securing the land once again so it may be as peaceful as it once was. There is always a time of healing needed after a war before everyone can truly be at peace. But considering the orc army came out of seemingly nowhere, he begins to wonder if they ever were really at peace. Maybe in the dark corners of the world their lies more evil to be unseen, growing, and plotting to take over Middle Earth once more.  
Thorin shakes his head to clear the dark thoughts from his mind. This was his wedding day, a happy occasion, and the promise of a new start in a more peaceful world. There was no need to worry or dwell on the past and the what-ifs of the future. The dwarf begins his way back toward his husband, if there was anything or anyone that would chase away his worries it would be him. As soon as Bilbo is in his sight he feels his chest grow lighter and his spirits lifted. The hobbit may not see himself as much, but he makes a fine king and will do more than well by his side. The compassion, the patience, the thought he has for others no matter what race, will be something that will benefit the new age where dwarves have a home once more. It is something dearly needed after years of slaving away wherever and whenever possible just to find food and shelter. While he cannot say he despises the other races, he will always have a part of him who hates that they never came to his people's aid in their time of need. But for that very reason, he plans to never turn down another person in need whether it is dwarf, elf, human, or hobbit. He will not turn his back as they did to him, he will prove that he is a better man and he has Bilbo to thank for that. If it had not been for the hobbit who stole his heart he may be as grumpy and full of hate as the day he watched these very halls burn in the flames of dragon fire.  
"How is my burglar?" Thorin ruffles Bilbo's hair gently before returning to his seat beside him.  
The hobbit pouts, crossing his arms. "Thorin, we're married now and you still call me a burglar?"  
Thorin grins and places a hand over his chest. "Why of course, that is what you are after all. You stole a king's heart after all."  
Hamfast is in awe that someone who looks every bit like the definition of royalty just made such a silly joke as that.  
Bilbo laughs, his arms uncrossing so that one may take the dwarves' hand. "That is the corniest thing you've ever said."  
"And I imagine it will not be the last." A voice interjects and they look towards to voice to find Gandalf.  
Bilbo looks up at the wizard, he had not seen him since the reception. It was pretty easy to figure out where he was because not only was he tall but the outfit was a dead giveaway.  
"Gandalf, now where on earth have you been all this time?"  
The old man takes an open seat across from the newlywed couple, helping himself to some of the wine. "I had to leave to speak with Radagast, he is still tracking some orcs in the forest and wished that I return his staff."  
"While I know nothing of magic and the business of wizards, allow us to help you build a new one if possible." Thorin offers.  
"I will have a look but I'm afraid a wizard staff is not so easily built. I will not be against asking for a mere walking stick for the time being if that is alright with you."  
"It is more than alright, I have you to thank for sending me on this journey."  
Gandalf takes a sip of his drink and sighs. "I am sorry that it has been so perilous. If I had known that such evil was waiting maybe I would have postponed the journey."  
"I think your timing was quite on point in fact. If it had been any later than maybe there would have been an even greater army to fight." Bilbo smiles. "Plus I am not as young as I once was, I do not believe I would be able to go on such a journey if you had waited a decade or so. Nor would I like waiting to be wed to such a wonderful dwarf."  
Gandalf smiles as he looks at the two fondly. "You may be right." Nobody would expect that the adventure to reclaim the mountain would bring these two close together. The first thing Thorin said to the hobbit was an insult after all, and while Bilbo was enchanted by the royalty in his home he was not overly fond of his attitude until he learned more about him.  
After everyone was well fed and tired out, they began to retreat back to their homes, Bilbo offering Hamfast a room for the night and as long as he wishes. Thorin is happy that for the first time they may share a bed so that he may cuddle up close with his hobbit.  
Bilbo was tired out but he still felt warm all over, the joy of being married warming his whole body like a cloak. After a warm bath together, Thorin made sure that his husband was properly covered in blankets.  
"Are there any plans for tomorrow?" Bilbo asks as he makes himself comfy, ready for sleep.  
"We will resume with the cleanup of our home, eventually there will be no sign anywhere that a dragon once lived here." Thorin runs his fingers through the hobbit's hair. "I am sure that everything will be rebuilt soon enough."  
Bilbo yawns, blinking slowly as he looks at his husband. "Once that is done can we go on our honeymoon?"  
Thorin chuckles. "Yes, we will indeed do that. Do you have any plans for it? All we have talked about until now is marriage."  
"I was thinking we could go back to The Shire for a while. Maybe stop by to visit the elves along the way." Bilbo giggles as Thorin's face turns to mild disgust. "Not the ones that put you in prison, the ones that helped us at the beginning of our journey. I really liked it there."  
Thorin sighs. "I must admit it was peaceful there, if they will allow our stay then we will be there on our way back to your home."  
"It will be a long journey even if we take ponies with us. I wish there was a faster way." Bilbo looks at the ceiling in thought.  
"Do you suppose we can convince Gandalf to summon the eagles for us?" Thorin suggests.  
The hobbit laughs. "The eagles are intelligent creatures, I do not think they would like to suffer us around just for our honeymoon. They've already helped us so much in our journey and in the war."  
The dwarf sighs as he sinks into the blankets, wrapping an arm around the other. "I suppose you're right. Maybe I can get Dwalin to put one of the broken battle machines back together. A group of eight rams can take us far, we'll be prepared to battle and we can sit back as we go. Plus there will be enough room if you want to bring some of your things back."  
"That does sound tempting, not sure how that would do in the rockier areas, could get the whole thing stuck."  
"Did you not watch it in battle? The goats can climb mountains so it can get over nearly anything as long as you got the strength to hold on."  
Bilbo laughs as he imagines goats pulling the cart right up the side of a cliffside. "I don't believe that would be very comfortable actually."  
"You're right, for comfort, it's best to go slow. I guess it's going to be the ponies then."  
Bilbo leans over to kiss Thorins cheek. "We'll bring an extra to carry everything. It'll be fine, we know the path ahead and we know what to expect and to pack for."  
Thorin takes this as an invitation and kisses the hobbit on the lips gently. "Then let us rest for tonight, we have plenty of time to plan our honeymoon."  
"I agree." The hobbit returns the kiss before yawning and curling up under the sheets. "Goodnight, Thorin."  
"Goodnight, my love."

"Erebor is now complete!" There is a roaring of cheers as Thorin puts the last nail in place of the last forge, finishing the last thing that needed to be rebuilt in the mountain. There was no sign that a dragon once lived here and every hall was lit bright and every dwarf was ready to finally begin a normal life.  
Bilbo and Thorin had prepared well for this day, their ponies waiting outside for them to begin their long trek back to The Shire. Thorin had spent days on end going through paperwork to make sure everything was okay and ready for his departure. His cousin Dain was taking over for him once again, glad to take the burden off the king’s shoulders for a bit, it was not an easy task and he was handling it well. Bilbo would help out wherever he could but spent most of his time growing his own garden or recording the details of their adventure down so that not only will people know of the perils they went through, but so they could enjoy the story as it made for one hell of a book.  
When the two set off the whole company was there to see them off, as much as they would love to come along they didn't want to ruin the couple's honeymoon. Even if joining would make the journey a lot more fun and possibly a bit easier, it wouldn't be as comfortable fitting them all in Bilbo's home despite how large it was. Plus it certainly wouldn't be romantic in the slightest, there would be no alone time for the two let alone much peace and quiet. It would probably cause an uproar in The Shire, dwarves spending so much time living in a hobbit home wasn't natural and even though they were friendly, the hobbits love their peace and quiet. If they stayed any longer than they had last time there would probably be some stern knocks on the door or some strange sideglances their way.  
As much as Bilbo loved the dwarves and their lifestyle, he cannot help but miss his. It was not lonely when he had all of the dwarves around but sometimes it would just be too much. While they all knew this, it was hard not to invite Bilbo on every occasion because he was a friend after all. Bilbo was always very gracious about it and happy to attend but afterword he would take a nice long bath with candles and some tea. Even Thorin would let him be for his peaceful bath time, knowing well that his husband needed to recharge every once in a while.  
The journey back was as much as the two expected, it was easier since they knew where to go and it was more peaceful since all evil had been purged from the land. No orcs or elves chasing them, no mountain full of goblins or trolls coming down from the mountains. They stopped by Beorn's place again and the shifter was happy to see them and even happier to share that he had found more of his kind and was no longer that last. It made the married couple incredibly happy as Beorn was not only a skilled fighter but a kind soul who knew how to care for others. His cooking was excellent as usual and Bilbo was even so bold to ask for his twice-baked honey cakes recipe. Instead of sleeping in the hay they were giving proper beds and were welcome to stay as long as they wished. Eager to get to The Shire, they only stayed a few days to allow themselves to rest and restock on supplies. They spent these days conversing with Beorn and all that has happened, lying in the grass while the sun was shining and admiring all of the plants and flowers that grew thanks to all of the bees. Beorn even taught Thorin how to harvest the honey despite being slightly afraid that he would get stung. Bilbo couldn't be more proud as he is handed the dwarf's first harvested jar of honey and eagerly uses it on the next morning's pancakes.  
The goodbye is lighthearted as they knew they would be back on their journey back to the mountain, and their next stop is to visit the elves in Rivendell. Despite Thorin's suspicions, the elves were happy to see them again. Lord Elron, like most leaders, had attended their wedding and was expecting their arrival sooner or later. He had a room prepared for them and their time spent there was longer than their stay at Beorn's but only because Bilbo insisted on reading a certain amount of books while they were there. Thorin found it a good opportunity to do some reading himself so they spent their days laying in bed, sitting on chairs, lounging in the gardens, or sitting by the fountain reading with a platter of food and some well-aged wine. Thorin learned to enjoy the company of elves but he sorely missed the lack of fresh meat but they still had some left from when they visited Beorn. Once finished with their pile of books, they said their goodbyes and once again made their way over to The Shire.  
They pass the stone trolls on their path and stop for a moment to reminisce about that part of their adventure. They had just started and hardly trusted each other yet, but they were put in a situation where they had to work together. Bilbo had done his best to distract the trolls by convincing them the dwarves were not good to eat and at first, the dwarves found this highly offensive. He couldn't say anything or give much of a signal to get them to go along with what he was saying or else the trolls would hear but Thorin caught on before everyone else. He didn't say anything, just kicked the others as best he could while tied up in a burlap sack, and all of a sudden it clicked in all of their heads. Thorin trusted Bilbo's tactic, and it gave them enough time for Gandalf to help and for the sun to come out. The look they gave each other at that moment, Bilbo's plead to trust his plan and Thorins unwavering gaze accepting it, was the start of the two truly trusting each other. While both were skeptical they knew that in a time of need, the other would be able to come true no matter the circumstance.  
It is around noon when the two finally arrive at The Shire and much to their surprise there is a gathering by the lake. "That's weird." Bilbo frowns. "Most hobbits don't know how to swim so we don't meet at the lake often." Bilbo stops and dismounts his pony to see what the commotion was all about. Thorin stayed back in case this was a matter a dwarf shouldn't be sticking his nose in.  
Bilbo goes over and searches for Hamfast who recognizes his master immediately. "Master Baggins! Oh, you've arrived at a terrible time, I was looking forward to greeting you properly back home."  
"What is it, Ham? What's going on?" Bilbo’s brows draw together in worry.  
"It's your cousins I'm afraid, Drogo and Primula went out on the lake to teach Frodo how to fish and Drogo got a hook on a big one, I think it be that legendary fish the size of a pig! It pulled him into the water and the fishing line tangled up underwater keeping him down. His wife, brave and noble lass she is, dived in to try and save him but in the end, they couldn't get the line untangled in time." He wipes at his eyes as they begin to tear. "She could have come up for air but she was determined to help her husband in the end."  
Bilbo's eyes widen as he listens to the story of what just happened, wishing he had arrived earlier as he is one of the few hobbits who knew how to swim. "What of Frodo?"  
Hamfast points to the boat in the middle of the lake. "He refuses to leave the boat, many of us have boated up to him but he will not come."  
"And of his parents?"  
"We cut them loose and have them ready to be buried." He sniffles. "I'm so sorry, I know this is supposed to be your honeymoon and all-"  
Bilbo pats his friend on the back. "It's okay Hamfast, accidents happen. I'm going to try coaxing the lad if I can. Will you tell Thorin what you just told me?"  
The hobbit nods before going over to the dwarf as Bilbo borrows a boat, rowing out to the young boy. Frodo is sitting in the middle of the boat, legs curled up to his chest as he cries, his face hidden among a mess of brown hair. Bilbo steps from his boat into Frodos and kneels down to speak with him.  
"Frodo, do you remember me? It's uncle Bilbo." He speaks as soft and carefully as possible but the boy still doesn't look upwards. "I just got back home with my new husband. Have your parents told you that I got married?" He tries to make a small conversation to try and ease him into a more comfortable state. The others probably only made his panic worse when they tried to bring him back. "I married a dwarf, a dwarf king to be exact."  
This causes Frodo to look up, he had always loved adventure books with kings and princesses so hearing this was interesting and it got his mind off of losing his parents. "Really?"  
Bilbo smiles and gently begins to rub the boys back. "Really, he's over there on top of the ponies, the one with the long hair." He points and Frodo looks over before looking back at Bilbo. "He doesn't look like a king."  
"Well we've been traveling and we're on our honeymoon, we wear fancier clothes when we're in Erebor." Bilbo chuckles.  
"Where's that?" Frodo asks with curious eyes, his body relaxing finally.  
Bilbo shrugs. "Oh you know, hundreds of miles from here, past the elves in Rivendell and the bear shifter Beorn and forests and mountains and more elves and a town on a lake with a dragon in the middle. Once you pass the dragon you're pretty close, it's underneath the lonely mountain, guarded by two giant dwarf statues with axes ready for battle."  
At this point, Frodo is engrossed in Bilbos words and keeps asking more questions. While he's asking he rows the boat back to shore. The rest of the hobbits are relieved and begin to disperse to get back to whatever it is they were doing. Bilbo holds the boy's hand and walks up to his husband.  
"Frodo, meet my husband Thorin Okenshield, the king of Erebor." Unsure what to do, Frodo just looks up in awe, Thorin doing his best to smile despite his confusion on the situation.  
"Hello, little one." Thorin holds out his hand and Frodo takes it, expecting him to shake but he pulls the boy up onto the pony in front of him. "We are late for afternoon tea, let us head home."  
Bilbo mounts his pony and talks to Frodo as they ride to Bag End, the small hobbit more impressed by the sword on the dwarfs hip then the small talk of what he would like to eat or drink. Once they arrive Hamfast is there with tea and cookies ready for them, Bilbo helps Frodo down and makes himself comfortable on his couch, Thorin sitting next to him as the boy sits on the floor, munching away on the cookies.  
The next few hours are spent telling the story of their adventure and Frodo asking more and more questions. Thorin is a bit unsure how much they should tell a child but eventually gives in to the boys prying questions and tell him about what happens in war and shows him his sword but does not give in to his request of holding it. Eventually, the boy runs out of energy and falls asleep, giving the two time to rest.  
"So what will become of the boy?" Thorin asks as he wraps an arm around his husband's waist. "I know your family is vast, surely someone will take him in."  
Bilbo frowns as he leans his head against the dwarf's chest. "I'm not so sure about that actually, that is something I am worried about. Most have had their fill in raising children, the only ones the right age to raise him would be the Sackville-Baggins's and I'd rather take him in then send off the poor lad with them. They probably wouldn't want him anyway, curse Lobelia, she's the real thief of the family."  
Thorin licks his lips as he thinks for a moment. "So what you're saying is that you are the only one that can take him in?"  
"Of the family, yes. It would be strange handing him off to another family, I'm sure Hamfast would do well with raising him but he just had a child of his own. He takes care of my house as well as his own so his plate is full enough already." Bilbo takes Thorin's hands and squeezes them gently. "Why don't we take him in? We cannot have children of our own and this is a chance for that."  
Thorin bites his lip nervously. "I'm not so sure about this. I've never seen myself as a father, I doubt I would make a good one."  
"Nonsense, Fili and Kili look up to you and you are the king for crying out loud. You have excellent qualities and would do amazing at raising a child." Bilbo smiles. "Plus it will give me something to do once I'm done writing about our adventure."  
Thorin sighs. "I do not believe you will take no for an answer. The boy seems kind and spirited enough despite what has just happened to him." He rubs the hobbits back. "I understand what it is like to lose one's parents, maybe I can help him with that. It wouldn't hurt to have my own heir either."  
Bilbo chuckles at this. "The heir to the dwarven throne is a hobbit? I'm not sure if that will pass through the court."  
"You're right, I've been planning to have Fili take over for years now anyway, I wouldn't want to put that kind of pressure on a hobbit." Thorin pulls Bilbo close and kisses his cheek. "We will adopt little Frodo but promise me one thing."  
Bilbo raises a brow. "And what is that?"  
"That you will ask Hamfast to babysit him while we're here so we can get proper alone time like a real honeymoon." Thorin smirks and the hobbit laughs.  
"Agreed. I want to enjoy this quiet time while I can, as soon as we're back to the mountain things will get hectic again between king duties and rating a child." Bilbo thinks of when they arrive and covers his mouth, trying not to laugh too loudly. "I can only imagine the looks on everyone's faces when we bring back a son."  
Thorin smiles. "I was so sure the main attraction for the return home would be your precious armchair." He looks back to where the boy was sleeping. "Think we can convince them that he is ours?"  
"How? Some magic spell or something?" Bilbo snorts, amused by the mischievous idea.  
"Yeah, we can say the elves did some spell things blessed by the gods and made us a child. I know at least three of them will straight up believe us, others might take some convincing. Dwalin and Balin probably won't be convinced at all."  
Bilbo grins. "Want to bet on it?"  
And that is exactly what the two do. They spend their honeymoon in bliss together, relaxing and getting to know Frodo as well as preparing him for the trip back. While Bilbo is sad he cannot raise the hobbit in The Shire, he knows that the dwarves will welcome him with open arms, and by the time they arrive his hobbit-hole will be built nearby the entrance of the mountain. It will be somewhere Frodo can be more comfortable and feel more at home.  
They surprise everyone on the journey back but none are opposed to the new addition. Frodo is fascinated by the elves and while he is scared of Beorn at first, seeing his kindness towards animals and eating his tasty food helped. Soon enough he is asking to be carried around and has so much fun on the shifters shoulders that even Bilbo and Thorin are tempted to ask to be carried. When they finally arrive the entire company was waiting outside by the gates for them. They had a messenger ready to send a bird when they got close so that they could all be there to greet them. Thorin would ride up first, dismounting to hug and greet everyone who cheered "The king is back!" while Balin would just pat his back and say "Welcome home Thorin."  
Once everyone has had their hug from the king they look over to Bilbo who was still sitting on his pony. "Is something the matter Bilbo? Leg's numb from riding and can't get up?" Glion teases.  
"Actually..." The hobbit starts but Thorin interjects as he walks over to the pony, reaching behind Bilbo to pick up Frodo.  
"I would like you all to meet my son, Frodo." At the moment the small hobbit is revealed everyone is shocked into a moment of silence before they burst into a mess of questions. "Mahal has blessed me with a child since we cannot bear one. We spoke to the elves of this matter and sure enough, they had a spell for our problem."  
A few of them believed it and others were skeptical but the two of them kept up the facade for as long as they could which did not last very long. They tell a short version of what had happened and they all understand and welcome the boy. Frodo was shy at first but he soon warmed up to all of the smiles and encouraging words of the dwarves. While he came from a big family he had a new one here.  
Bilbo and Thorin watch as the company fonds over Frodo, giving the boy toys and piggyback rides and showing him their weapons and all that he asked for. "I think we made the right choice." Bilbo takes Thorin's hand and squeezes it softly.  
"We certainly did, we have a family of our own now." The dwarf turns to his husband with a smile and receives one back.  
Bilbo leans close to kiss Thorin gently on the lips. "We certainly do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is late compared to the others, I fell out of writing for a bit but I hope I gave it an ending you can enjoy! c: Thank you all for reading, I hope I'll see some of you again in the future!


End file.
